Christmas in Halliwell Mannor 2010
by Kalianna Loralei
Summary: It's 2010 and everyone's getting ready for christmas with the whole family. What they don't count on is the interuptions from multiple family members. 1st in a series probably but needs to be done first. Enjoy :   K   for now.
1. Unexpected Visitors

**Okay so this is my first Charmed fic. I hope you like it and i appologise if i get any of the American phrases wrong or it sounds slightly out but then I'm English. I know what's going to happen and have it all worked out. You'll get to see more of the children later on and even appearences from the future. Hope you like it and please R&R and for those who've been reading my other stories, The first one with the blob (can't remember what it's called) is finished and I may continue the other Merlin one but may not. The spy one (can't remember what that's called either) well I'll put up the next chapter soon, in the next couple of days i suppose and then possibly one a week as I've got quite a bit written now. Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Manner 2010<span>

* * *

><p><span>An unexpected visitor<span>

"Phoebe, where are the decorations? I thought you were bringing them down from the attic? Phoebe!" Piper stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a screaming 3 year old Melinda. Leo came up behind her and kissed her lightly on the back of her neck.

"It's alright. I'm sure Phoebe's just finding them. You know we had to put them up high last year after Mellie tried to eat them."

"I know, I know. I think she got the 'eat anything' habit from Chris. He used to eat brillo pads before I worked out he was magically opening the kitchen cupboards."

Leo smiled. "Yeah. He was a little terror wasn't he? Still is. Here, let me take Mellie whilst you sort out the cookies."

Piper gasped and hurriedly gave Melinda to Leo. "The cookies! I forgot to take them out the oven…"

She raced into the kitchen, pulled on a pair of oven gloves and opened the oven, coughing and spluttering from the black smoke that was pouring out. She took the tray out and dropped it in the sink. She sighed, took of the gloves and wiped her forehead leaving a black smudge. Leo walked into the kitchen, put Melinda into a high-chair and gave her the bottle of milk that was sat on the table.

"It's alright Honey. Why don't you make a new batch? I'm sure Wyatt and Chris would love to help."

"If I can get them away from their computer games. They don't even seem that interested in magic anymore either."

"Piper. Chris is only 6 and does copy Wyatt. I'm sure they'll grow into their powers; they're just being normal boys right now. There's nothing to worry about." He hugged Piper and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, you're right. Maybe I better go and see how Phoebe is first."

"Why don't you leave that to Coop. I'm sure he's on his way up there now."

"Alright. I'll go see if the boys want to help me with Christmas cookies." She sighed, let go, left the room and headed upstairs to the boys room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Phoebe was stood in the attic trying to reach a large wooden box high up on a shelf. She stopped and slowly and wobbly levitated to the top of the shelf. She grabbed the box and smiled. Coop walked into the room and stopped, shocked.<p>

"Phoebe! What are you doing?"

She turned to look at him and lost her focus. She fell and Coop ran forward to catch her.

"Well I had been getting the decorations for Piper."

"Phoebe! You just got out of hospital! Don't you think you should take a break and just rest like the doctor said? Do you want to leave Pansy and Peony without a mom?"

Phoebe slapped at Coop to make him put her down. "Of course not Coop. I couldn't reach the decorations and well this was the easiest way. Paige is still really upset about her miscarriage and Piper and I thought Christmas decorations would help cheer her up or at least put her into more of a Christmas mood."

"Well yes, but… Phoebe. Please, just take it easy alright." He placed her down and took the box of decorations out of her hands. "Alright, but I'm going to help Leo put these up around the house. Why don't you…"

Downstairs, baby Peony began to cry. Pansy joined in and began rattling the bars of her cot with an empty milk bottle.

"Why don't you go and see to the girls whilst we turn this place into a winter wonderland?"

Phoebe smiled. "Ok. But don't hurt yourself."

"Phoebe! I'm an angel. Of course I'll be alright. It's you I'm more worried about."

Phoebe stared at him. "Aww sweetie. But why would you be worried about me?"

"Well for one, you're a Charmed one so demons and warlocks attack left right and centre, secondly you've got a month old baby girl and you're acting like nothing's changed and three…"

"Three? What's three?"

"Um… that's it's nothing. I don't have a third point. It just sounded better having a third point. Come on love. Go and see to the girls. Their screaming's getting louder."

Phoebe smiled and kissed Coop on the cheek. She left the attic and skipped slowly down the stairs towards her old room which was being used as a nursery for her daughters and Melinda. Inside the room was 3 year old Pansy stood up in her painted white oak cot, screaming to be let out, the blankets thrown in a heap and a plastic milk bottle dangling in her left hand. Next to her in the brown weave Moses basket with pink fluffy blankets, one a pink replica of Wyatt's power of three baby blanket, lay Peony, her eyes squeezed shut and cheeks red as large wails escaped from her tiny pink mouth. Phoebe smiled again and stepped towards Pansy in her cot. Pansy stopped crying and held up her arms to be lifted out.

"Alright then missy." She lifted her eldest daughter out the cot and placed her on the ground. Pansy began to run towards the door. Chris appeared in the doorway and caught Pansy in a hug.

"Thanks Chris. Okay missy. First, you need to have your dress on else Auntie Piper may think Mommy forgot to dress you. Secondly, don't you want Bubby your bear?"

Pansy turned round and slowly walked towards her mom sucking her thumb, nodding. Peony's wails grew louder and Phoebe looked over at her. "Chris, can you put Pansy's dress on? It's on the chair by her cot and don't let her forget to take Bubby with her or she'll be back up here in a minuet. Oh and can you keep an eye on her. Why don't you, Wyatt and Mellie play with her in the sun room."

Chris nodded. "Okay Aunt Phoebe. Come on Pan. Let's get you dressed and we'll go play with the teeter-tots, yeah?"

The little girl nodded, her eyes shining. She ran over to the chair, picked up her dress and began to hurriedly pull it over her head. Chris laughed and walked over to her. "No, no. Slow down. That's better. Shall we start again? Yes okay. No, take your thumb out your mouth. It won't work otherwise."

Phoebe smiled again and turned her attention to her youngest daughter. "Alright then Peony. Let's get you up and fed. There we go. Shush shush sweetie." Gently and carefully she lifted the baby up out of the Moses basket and held her close, bouncing her up and down lightly. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes, revealing the family trait of dark brown orbs under smoky lashes.

"There now. I told you there's no need for tears. Mommy's here. Shall we go see Daddy and get you a bottle?" She looked over at Chris and Pansy and saw Pansy stood by the doorway holding Chris's hand and sucking her thumb, Chris holding a slightly bedraggled white teddy bear. "Come on then."

Chris led Pansy out the door and down the hall towards the stairs. Pansy stopped and shook her head. Chris looked at her. "What's up Pan?" Pansy took her thumb out of her mouth. "Orb, Chris. Much very quick… quick… quick-er. We beat Mommy and Peony."

Chris laughed. "Alright. You want a pig-a-back or shall I just carry you?"

"Pig-a-back! Pig-a-back!" she cried, throwing her hands up.

"Ok but you need to hold Bubby and don't drop him ok? And don't hold too tight but don't let go of me either." She nodded and he knelt down beside her. Carefully she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms round his neck, clutching the white bear and grinning widely. The pair disappeared in blue glowing orbs.

"Chris, be careful!" Called Phoebe down the stairs. She shook her head and made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she called back, knowing Piper would probably be busy in the kitchen and Wyatt helping her by licking out the bowl. "Who do you think that'll be Pea? Do you think that'll be Uncle Henry and Grandpa with the Christmas tree?" She stepped up to the door, rocking Peony slightly. She opened the door expecting her father and Henry, or even Darryl or a group of Carol Singers but instead she stood shocked, speechless.

"P-P-P-Prue? Andy?"

Prue stood smiling in the doorway, her black hair shining and lightly frosted with early snowflakes wearing a brown thick coat with a white fluffy hood. Stood next to her was Andy, alive as ever but slightly older from when she'd last seen him. Both of them were. What shocked Phoebe even more than the dead couple in front of her were the three little boys in front of them, all with dark hair and dark brown eyes and dimples except for the youngest, a little boy about one who had blond/brown hair framing the dark brown eyes in between the 8 year old and 5 year old boys wearing thick winter coats, scarfs and hats pulled tightly over their heads.

"Hello Phoebe. Can we come in?"


	2. The Return of Big Chris and then some

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy and I don't own any of the original Charmed characters but I do own Jenna and the kids. Plus, excuse OOC but I'm trying to make it as close as possible and I don't like moody Chris is season 6. **

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Mannor<span>

The Return of 'Big Chris'

Phoebe stared at Prue, shocked. Prue's smile faltered a little and picked up the youngest of the boys.

"Can we come in Pheebs? I know Piper wasn't expecting us, none of you were but Happy Christmas?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, no. You can't just come here and turn up on the doorstep after 9 years of being DEAD and expect us to let you in? No. For all we know you're some weird demon posing as my dead sister."

"Phoebe, it's me, it really is. We fought banshees and suc-suci man eating women with snake mouths. We went back in time and saw me and Piper as little girls with Mom and Andy was there and Piper froze him. You took a picture of yourself still in the womb and said 'that's the best picture of me I've ever taken'. Andy was killed by Rodriguez and it took me ages before I could get over his death. I've turned into a dog, a man, been a bounty hunter and assassin to catch Bane. I've found a dream lord in my sleep, seen Piper get shot, went back into an ice-cream van that took demon-children, I ruined Piper's wedding, went back into a time loop with Cole because you were feeling some after-effects of a man named Bo. I died fighting Shax."

Phoebe stood still and jiggled Peony a little. "You don't need to remind me. Alright, I believe you but you may have a harder time convincing Piper. Hi Andy."

Andy smiled. "Hey Phoebe. That's a beautiful little girl you've got there."

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks. Why don't you come in."

She turned and walked through the doorway followed by Prue, Andy and the boys who were looking around the place.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll go get Piper." Phoebe began to walk out of the room

Prue sat down on the couch and placed her coat lightly on the arm. "Great. Do you want me to take…"

Phoebe stopped. "Uh sure. Here you go. This is baby Peony. Now be a good girl for Auntie Prue."

"Aww she's so sweet!" Prue took Peony and held her close, smiling and cooing at her. "Hey Andy…"

"No!" We've already got the three boys. Patrick is only 14 months old, Pip's just started kindergarten and Peter already has two siblings, he doesn't need a third."

"Alright, alright. But she's so cute and pink and…"

"Prue, it's not a good idea. As much as I like the idea we don't have the space. You'll just have to settle with three boys."

Phoebe smiled. "You know you two make a really cute couple. Hey buddy. Why don't you go sit with daddy whilst I go get Auntie Piper and some juice. Would you boys like some juice? Alright-y then. Piper!" Phoebe left the room and headed towards the kitchen. "Piper!"

Piper appeared from the kitchen holding a spatula. "What?"

Well I need three cups of juice, why don't you bring Mellie in here and oh Prue and Andy are here."

"What? Prue? But but she's dead. Leo! Bring Mellie in here."

"And three cups of juice," called Phoebe.

"Three cups of juice why… oh. And three cups of juice Leo."

Leo poked his head around the doorframe holding Melinda in one hand and a bottle in the other. "Why three cups of juice?"

Piper flapped her hands. "Don't ask questions, just please bring the juice. Here, let me take Mellie whilst you get the juice. Wyatt, don't touch the oven."

She took Melinda from Leo and the bottle and walked into the sitting room.

Prue stood up, rocking Peony slowly. "Hi Piper."

Piper smiled. "Prue, and Andy and three little boys. Hi there."

The eldest stands up and looks at Piper shyly. "Hi Auntie Pi-per. Mommy said we'd be coming to see you at Christmas. Can we?"

"Of course sweetheart. What's your name?"

He pointed to himself. "I'm Peter and that's Phillip but everyone calls him Pip and that's Patrick, my baby brother. He's gonna be ginger."

Piper nodded. "Uh-huh. And how old are you Peter?"

Prue looked at him. "Wait, Patrick's going to be ginger? How do you know that honey?"

"Well, I can see things like that. And Auntie Piper's gonna…"

"Peter! Remember, that's a surprise for Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo."

Piper stared at Prue, a little confused.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Wyatt was stabbing a bowl of cookie mix with a wooden spoon. The spoon got stuck in the mix and he pulled at it and let go, falling backwards. Chris orbed in with Pansy on his back. "Hey Wyatt. Whatcha doing on the floor?"

"Trying to bake cookies. Mom left me with the mix but the she said I can't touch the oven. But the spoon I can sort out." He held out his hand and the spoon orbed to him. "Right, well why don't we make our cookies? We just add milk and cocoa pops and chocolate drops…"

"Nand gummy bears," piped up Pansy as Chris put her down.

Wyatt looked at her. "You don't put gummy bears in chocolate Christmas cookies Pan. You're such a girl! Only girls put stupid things in cookies."

"Of course I'm a girl but girls aren't stupid, boys are. Mom says boys are in-cour-age-able and is glad she doesn't have a boy." Her eyes blazed angrily and she screwed up her little pink mouth.

"You are such a little girl! But that's why we love you Pan. Come on, lets make the cookies. Chris can you get the milk? Pan, can you get the cocoa pops?"

The little girl nodded and a box of cocoa pops appeared in a pink haze. "Cocoa pops. What's next?"

"First the milk."

Chris took the milk out the fridge and poured some into the bowl. "Now we mix it a little." Slowly the dough and the milk mixed together to create a more runny mixture. "Now the cocoa pops and chocolate drops." Slowly the mixture absorbed the cereal and chocolate pieces as they flew into it.

Pansy pushed a chair over towards the island, stood on it and clapped her hands. Chris stood grinning madly.

Behind them came the sound of laughing and they turned around trying to see who it was but there was no-one there.

"Who are you? Where are you? What are you?" asked Wyatt, pushing his younger brother and cousin behind him, armed with the wooden spoon from the mixing bowl.

"Calm down Wyatt. You could have someone's eye out with that thing," said Chris, appearing in a white glow as Wyatt threw the spoon where he was appearing. "Hey! There's no need to lob it." He ducked and chuckled.

Wyatt stood frowning and then smiled widely. "Chris!"

"Hey buddy. How's my favourite older brother? Steady on." Wyatt ran at Chris, knocking him backwards. He returned the hug and looked over his shoulder at Little Chris who was stood nervously to the side unsure of what to do with Pansy behind him, hugging her bear tightly.

Chris smiled and let go of Wyatt. "Hey there me."

"Hey there me," Little Chris mumbled before he was scooped up and spun around until he was screaming with laughter. "Chris, Chris, Chris please. Put me down!"

"Alright." Big Chris put Little Chris down. "So, making cookies I see? Did Mom burn them again?"

Chris nodded and tapped Pansy on the head. Pansy shook her head and stepped away from little Chris, holding her arms up towards Big Chris to be picked up.

He laughed. "Alright then Pan. So you accept me as the others have?" She nodded vigorously.

Back in the sitting room, Piper was sat next to Phoebe, Prue sat on the sofa opposite with Andy sat next to her, Patrick on her lap and the boys and Melinda at her feet playing with cars and making car noises.

"So, you, you were brought back a couple of weeks after you died, and so was Andy?"

Prue looked up. "Um yes, well Andy was brought back a couple of months. You see I wasn't there in the coffin when you turned into a fury and thought you were annoyed at Paige."

"Wait, you know about that?"

Prue laughed. "Piper, I've always been watching since I got brought back. I wasn't going to forget about my sisters. Speaking of sisters, I've yet to meet Paige. Is she around?"

"No, not right now. But she should be over later. We were going to finish putting up the Christmas decorations and then we were going to call Mom."

Prue nodded. "Of course. It would be her birthday wouldn't it? Don't worry. Paige will get over her loss soon, and she does have children."

"How do you know this?"

"Well it's a… Chris and Wyatt have visited us, and have the boys and our lovely nieces."

Phoebe smiled. "That's nice. Good to know you haven't been forgotten by us. Right Piper?"

Piper looked up, frowning slightly. "Sorry. I was… Wyatt, where's your brother and Pansy?"

Wyatt looked up and began rolling the mix into small balls. "In the kitchen with me."

"What're you doing?" She called back.

"Baking the cookies. No Pan, not like that. You have to roll it in the small balls like that. Yes ok, the size of a baby tomato."

Piper sighed and stared a little confused. "What do you mean baking the cookies? I told you not to touch the oven!"

"But I'm not touching the oven."

"Who is?"

"Chris."

"But Chris is 6. You need an adult."

"We do have an adult."

"Who? Has Auntie Paige orbed in?"

"Nope."

"Well then who? Billie?"

"Nope."

"Wyatt…"

Wyatt rolled his eyes as Big Chris put in the first tray of cookies having put Pansy down as Pansy and Chris were helping. "Mom, it's alright. It's Big Chris."

"Chris?" Piper stood up and walked into the hallway.

Big Chris walked out from the kitchen sheepishly, carrying Pansy and Little Chris and Wyatt following him. "Hi Mom." He smiled and hugged her.

"Chris, well this… this is a nice surprise. Welcome back."

He let go. "Thanks Mom. Hi Dad."

"Hi son. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks. Just thought I'd pop over to say hi and you know time-y wime-y."

He smiled and hugged his dad, then Phoebe and Prue, shook Andy's hand and took hold of Peony, cooing at her, making her laugh.

Phoebe smiled. "You're really good with kids Chris."

He looked up. "Well I've had years of practice and now I've got my own."

Piper looked at him, smiling. "You do? We have grand-kids?"

Chris laughed and gave Peony back to Phoebe. "Of course. Wyatt and Mellie both have kids as well. So do… so do Peony and Pansy, and of course the boys. Hello boys. Peter, hey Pip and little Patrick. How about a hug for Chris?"

Peter and Pip ran up and hugged Big Chris. He laughed and spun the boys around, holding one under each arm. They squealed with laughter and kicked out. Patrick went and grabbed hold of Chris's legs and the group fell backwards in a heap onto the couch.

"Where Jen-na?" Patrick asked, tugging at Chris's pant leg.

Piper looked at Chris. "Who's Jenna?"

"Jenna? Oh Jenna… Jenna's a …"

Suddenly there was a loud crash from up in the attic. Piper looked up. "What was that?"

"Oh no. Jenna," he muttered, putting the boys down and racing up the stairs. He flung open the attic door and looked in through the door. "Jenna? Jen? Where are you?"

Amongst a pile of books and boxes lay a teenage girl with a head of long chocolate brown hair lying in front of her face. She groaned and blew hair out of her face. Behind Chris, gathered everyone else. Patrick shrieked and flung himself at the girl, knocking her further onto the floor. She giggled and sat up, holding Patrick who had his small arms locked around her neck. Andy whistled. "Well, I've never seen Pat that attached to anyone before. He hates strangers."

Prue nudged him. "Well it is Jen."

Piper stared at the girl. "Who? And what is she doing in the attic amongst… Phoebe, I thought you were getting the decorations?"

"Well I was! But then Coop said he'd do it and… where is Coop by the way?"

The girl stood up, jiggling Patrick onto her hip. "Um well, he went to go and help me…"

"What?"


	3. A Blast from the Past

**Okay so it's a bit sooner than I planned and really should have done work instead but oh well. I'm going to try and update every other week as I've got another story on the go (the complicated life of a teen spy) but they may be a bit irregular and I may not get a new chapter up of either for the next couple of weeks as I've got a huge project to do. Appologise if any language is wrong or anything (plus typos) and enjoy and please review :)**

**Kallie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Mannor<span>

Phoebe glared at Jenna. "What do you mean Coop is helping you?"

"Well, a couple of friends were in trouble but I couldn't get involved and you know what they say, love conquers all."

Phoebe flapped a hand at her. "Don't change the subject. What exactly is he doing? How is helping your friends and how did you get hold of him?"

Jenna smiled. "Which answer do you want first Phoebe?"

"How about the first one?"

Jenna frowned. "Well, that's really the most difficult to answer as you see I don't really know. What I do know he's helping Ferrin and Rosie get away from the Rascars."

Chris stepped forward. "Wait, what? Ferrin as in…"

"No Chris, Ferrin is one of us. He's… well I can't tell you that."

"But he's with Rosie?"

"They're my friends Chris, not that it's anything to do with you."

"It's everything to do with me. I promised… you're parents I'd look after you and I need to know if you're going to come home after being out battling monsters with your friends."

"Chris, I promise you, I will always come back. Reuben proved that."

"That's another thing. Reuben. Why the hell…"

"Why do I like him? He's really nice and sweet. He knows me; he gets me and understands me. He saved my life Chris."

"Jenna that's not enough. He's…"

"I don't care what you think he is. He's changed. He's become more like us, more free, more…"

"Oh God, Jenna! You haven't…"

"No of course not. Look, I don't care what you think; I don't care what my parents think. I don't care what anyone thinks. I know him and I know what's going to happen."

"Wait, you do?"

"Chris, who am I? You're forgetting aren't you? Nothing is simple when it comes to me."

"I know but –"

"Next question Phoebe. How he's helping my friends… Probably reminding them that love conquers all, but again I'm guessing as I don't know. How I got hold of him is easy. I called him."

Phoebe stared at her. "You called him? You called him and he came but when I call him…"

"You don't have to. You can just think of him and you're together. I… he… he owes us a few favours and as a Cupid, he's responsible for love and he needs to keep Ferrin and Rosie reminded of their love and the fact that they need each other to survive, that their love makes them strong and able to do anything because their love makes them strong. That's probably what he's doing. So if you'll excuse me, I didn't mean to end up here but somebody brought me here, and I have to get back before…"

"Before Reuben realises you're gone?"

Jenna glared at Chris. "There's no need to be snide, and no, you're wrong. I was busy helping…"

"JENNA!" came the resounding shout that echoed throughout the attic.

Chris looked at her, grinning. "What've you done now?"

"N-nothing, I don't think. Was that Leif or Wyatt? Those two always sound similar when they shout." She looked down at Patrick. "Patty my pal, I'm going to have to put you down, in case Jen-Jen has to do a runner from cousin Wyatt or Leif-y."

Patrick patted Jenna on her arm with his hand. "Jen-Jen, why Wy cross?"

"How do you know its Wy?"

"Wy shouts lots, lots. Leif-y don't. Why Wy cross?"

"Maybe… oh dear. I shouldn't, I shouldn't be here. I have to go. M-Mrs Halliwell, I need to go. I'm sorry for the… unexpected landing. I was trying to… to get to the Book of Shadows in my time. I was trying to help Mellie with… never mind. I shouldn't really say."

Piper smiled. "That's alright. Well Chris seems to trust you and if you know Wyatt and Mellie and"

"Patrick," supplied Prue.

"Thanks. Patrick won't let go and will let you hold him when he wouldn't go near me or Phoebe, well then I trust you for now."

Jenna smiled. "Thanks Mrs Halliwell. Well I better be going. I'll knock next time."

"That's ok. And it's Piper."

Jenna smiled and waved. Orbed out and then back again. "Uh I forgot about Patrick. Buddy you're gonna have to stay with Mummy and Daddy and see your Jen-Jen later. Prue, is it alright if I come and put the boys to bed tonight?"

Prue smiled and took Patrick off her. "Of course. Just no scary stories. Peter couldn't sleep for ages last time."

Jenna grinned sheepishly. "I only told him about an episode of Doctor Who."

Phoebe stepped forward and grabbed hold of Pansy who skipped towards Jenna. "Sorry, did you say 'Mummy', not Mommy?"

"I may have done. I've lived in England for most of my life."

"So your parents are English?"

"No, but they decided it would safer for me in England and that's where I met Rosie, Will, Kallie and Leif."

"But not Ferrin or Reuben?"

"No, but they are English. Ferrin I met when my friend Alex and I were doing our history project and he appeared through the wall, and Reuben… well I met him several years ago and he saved my life. I must have been about 6 and then he showed up a week after I met Ferrin with a group of their friends and I recognised him and him me."

"So… Ferrin appeared through a wall? And if you live in England… Chris do you live in England?"

"Yes. Look, Jen –"

"Tootles Chris," she waved delicately and disappeared in blue orbs.

Prue stared at where Jenna had been stood, holding Patrick who wriggled. Prue put him down and he ran and sat in the spot where Jenna had been stood and looking mournful.

"Since when did she learn to orb?"

"Jen-na! Jen-Jen come back," called Patrick, lying down on the floor, his cheek pressed up against the wooden boards.

Prue smiled and tried to pick him up. "Patrick, come on, up you get. You'll see Jen-Jen later."

He shook his head, scowling. "No. Jen-Jen now! I want Jen-Jen!"

Prue put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "Patrick, up now please. You can't see Jenna. She's busy. She's probably with Reuben, or Wyatt, depending on who can get hold of her quickest."

"Jen-Jen now! Jen-Jen with Reuben?"

"She may be. Come on. Don't you want to go and get our Christmas tree?"

He shook his head. "No."

Prue circled around Patrick, smiling. "So no sparkly lights, no Christmas angel looking like Jen?"

Patrick shook his head again. "No. Me want real Jen, no plastic Jen."

"So no glowing orbs? And Pip and Peter will do all the decorating and get to make snow without you? Shall I leave you here with Auntie Piper and tell Jenna that she can't say nuh-night to you tonight as you're at Auntie Piper's house?"

He shot up. "No, no, no! Me come, me come please. I want to see Jenna."

Prue smiled and held out her arms to Patrick who jumped in them. She spun him round and he squealed happily. Chris coughed and looked at Pip who was stood in the doorway, his eyes closed and rocking slowly from side to side. "Uh, Prue?"

She looked over and saw Andy knelt in front of Pip, Peter in front of him waving his hands in his face. Hurriedly she handed Patrick to Piper who squealed and tried to get down. "Pip, Pip sweetie! What's wrong?"

"Wyatt's coming! And he's not very happy."

"I'm sorry?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Shouted Wyatt, orbing in next to Chris, fury showing on his face. Phoebe jumped and sprung backwards into Coop who appeared behind her.

Chris clapped his brother on the shoulder. "She's gone mate."

"Damn."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Watch your language. There are little ears in the room!"

Wyatt hung his head. "Sorry Mom. Wait, Uncle Coop? So are Rosie and Ferrin with you?"

Coop smiled. "Of course. Well they should've been."

Next to Wyatt appeared a tall dark-haired teenager with a smaller blond next to him, clutching tightly to his arm. "I'll never get used to that," she muttered and let go, stumbling slightly. She straightened and smiled. "Hi everyone."

Phoebe pointed to Wyatt who was looking cross again. The girl flinched and stepped behind the boy. "Blimey Wyatt. You scared me. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Rosie, where's Reuben? More importantly, where's Jen?"

Rosie looked at him nervously. "Um, I'm... I'm not sure. Maybe at home?"

"No, she's not. I've checked. We need to find her quickly."

"Why?"

"Well you know the dream she had the other day involving the aliens replacing people and magic etc.?"

"Yes… She wouldn't stop talking about how much it scared her."

"Well there's truth to it. Reuben's been swapped for a what were the lizard things called? You know, the ones that had the half-human baby that I played with as a little kid?"

"Manticores, why?"

"He's one of them right now, and is tied up somewhere."

"How do you know this?"

"I know these things. I can't believe my little…"

"Your little what Wy?" Chris nudged Wyatt and glared at him.

"Charge. My little charge as I help you look after her. I can't believe she's been fooled by a demon!"

"You do know that in her dream she knew everything and that it was wrong."

"So? I don't care. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Pip opened his eyes and looked over at Wyatt. "That's not going to be a problem Wyatt."

Behind Wyatt reappeared Jenna with a boy with curly ginger hair. "Hey Wyatt. Sorry I couldn't come when you called but I had to get Reuben out safely."

Piper stared at Reuben, then Ferrin. "Wait, don't I know you two?"

Jenna looked around nervously. "Oh dear. Um, no I don't think so. I'm heading home. Rose, Reu, Ferrin, you coming?"

"Definitely," replied the ginger-boy, taking hold of her hand again.

Rosie took the other. "There is no way I'm going to let him orb me anywhere again."

"Hey!"

Jenna chuckled. "Aww Rosie, he just needs practice. Reu's not so bad anymore, are you hun?"

He grinned. "Nope. I learn from the best." He kissed her lightly.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Wyatt glared at him. "Watch it buddy. She's like a sister to me."

Reuben rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. To home, Jen please."

They disappeared in glowing orbs.

"Wait, what about me?" called Ferrin. He sighed and slowly disappeared in another set of orbs.

Chris shook his head and turned to leave.

Piper stared at him. "Uh Chris…"

"Yes Mom?"

"Don't you have some explaining to do?"

"Mom, can't it wait? I need to get back before someone blows up the house. Wy, you know what Jenna's like and that Will's uncontrollable. He was at mine, waiting for them to get back."

Wyatt nodded. "Of course. I'll see you there. I just have to pick up something."

"Wyatt… Chris… Don't you dare!"

They walked up on either side of her and kissed her cheeks before orbing out. Piper groaned and sat down on the couch. "What am I going to do with them?" She looked over at Melinda. "Mellie, promise me you'll never turn out like them."

Prue smiled and picked up Pip. "She won't. She'll be quieter and more like us."

"Prue what do you know that you're not telling us?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Patrick turned and looked at her. "Mommy, where's Chris?"

"Honey, why are you asking for Chris? Why not Jenna?"

"Who Jenna?"

Prue stared at him, shocked. "What? No… No! Chris? Chris!"

"What?" He orbed in, this time wearing a green jumper instead of the blue shirt and brown jacket he'd been wearing earlier.

"Chris, where's Jenna?"

"Who?"

Pip tugged at Prue's trouser leg. "Mommy, where's Mellie?"

"What?"

"Who?" asked Piper.

"I'm sorry? You've forgotten your own daughter?"

"I don't have any girls, just Wyatt and Chris."

Prue glared at Piper, then at Andy. "Andy, you don't think…"

"Prue…" he muttered, clutching at his head and bending over.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh dear God. Why does it feel like my head's splitting in two?"

"Because, if Jenna doesn't exist and Mellie doesn't exist… Jenna exists because of Mellie and we exist because of Jenna."

Piper stared at her. "I'm sorry? Who are Jenna and Mellie?"

Chris glared at Prue. "Well if I'm no longer needed Miss, I'm gonna go."

"No, wait, Chris please. You have no idea who I am?"

"Nope, none what-so-ever. If you'll excuse me, I have to go back and stop my brother from taking over the world."

Piper smiled as he left and the smile faltered. "Wait, Wyatt's evil?"

"Not this again!" Prue sighed. "Come on, we need to go and see what's going on in the future. For now it won't matter as there should be no us. Piper, can you look after the boys?"

Andy shook his head. "Prue, maybe we should keep them with us, in case they disappear. Patrick should go soon as he's the youngest. I don't want them away from us if… when they go."

She nodded. "Okay boys, let's go for a quick trip to the future and then back here."

Andy nodded. "Okay. Shall I take Peter and go back to the past?"

Prue shook her head. "No. We stay together."

He nodded and held out his hand. He picked up Pip as Prue took Patrick and held tightly onto Peter's hand. Andy linked his free arm through Prue's and nodded at Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Coop. "We'll be back soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and we'll sort this out as soon as possible."

They disappeared. Piper looked at where they'd last been stood. "So… What's going on?"

"Wy and Pansy and I made cookies! Oh and they're in the oven."

Piper ran downstairs into the kitchen and took the cookies out of the smoking oven. She coughed and waved away the smoke. "So… That's that then."

Leo ran into the kitchen. "Honey, did I just see Prue upstairs?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmm. Wyatt!"

Evil Wyatt appeared in the kitchen. "Yes Mom?"

Piper gasped. "Wyatt! You're…"

"Evil? Yes Mom, I know."


	4. The Changed Future

**AN: Sorry it's a little later and longer than I expected. Please bear with me and I swear the next couple of chapters are going to be much more exciting but there was quite a bit of stuff that needed to happen and I'm sorry if it's quick and confusing. Any questions, feel free to ask, I shall answer them the best I can and try to avoid spoilers unless you want to know. Thanks Kallie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Manor <span>

The Truth Begins to Emerge

Prue, Andy and the boys orbed into a field. Peter looked up at Prue. "Mommy, why did me come here? It's just lots and lots of grass everywhere."

Prue looked down at him and smiled. "We've come to see what happened. Do you still remember Jenna?"

He looked puzzled for a moment the nodded. "Of course. Jenna brought us here."

Andy shook his head. "No son, your Mommy and I brought you here."

Pip tapped his dad on the arm and wriggled to be put down. "No Daddy, I know you and Mommy brought us here but Jenna brought you and Mommy back from being deaded which is why Peter and Patty and me are here."

Andy put him down, knelt next to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "How… how do you know all that?"

"I heard Mommy and you talking about how you were going to explain it to Auntie Piper."

"I see. Prue, plan of action?"

"Find out how much the world's changed, why the world's changed and find Jenna."

"So Jenna's still alive?"

Prue looked at Pip. "Yes, at least we think so. I don't think the past has caught up yet. But we don't have long. So, plan of action…" she clapped her hands together and looked around. "We need to find Jenna, so I'm guessing try the manor?"

Andy shook his head. "No. If Chris doesn't remember Jenna or Mellie, then could that mean that Piper's dead? So the power of three would be gone. If you were Jenna, where would you go?"

Prue sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Somewhere with Reuben probably but I don't know where. She couldn't go home as it's not her home anymore; she can't go to the manor… Boys, any ideas?"

Pip looked around them and began running off towards the fence. Prue put Patrick down and ran after him.

"Pip! Where are you going? What are you doing? Why are you running off? Daddy and I tell you not to run off!"

Andy looked over to where Pip was running to and smiled. "Uh Prue," he called, picking up Patrick and taking hold of Peter's hand. He looked down at him. "Come on buddy, we better run to keep up with Mommy and Pip."

Peter nodded. "Okay, but we're gonna find Jenna soon, right?"

"Right. Then hopefully we can fix this." Andy looked at Patrick and bounced him up and down. "Hey bud; you seem a little lighter than usual. You ok? You're not disappearing are you?"

"What's disa… disa…?"

"Disappearing? Going away, not being here."

"Uh, maybe. How many fingers do I have?"

Andy looked at him confused. "8 fingers and 2 thumbs."

Patrick looked down at his hands. "Oh. I got two tumbs and 2 fingers."

"What?"

Andy put Patrick down, looked at his hands and laughed. "Son, you've still got your mittens on. Look if we take them off…" He lifted up the gloves and smiled when he saw his youngest son's hands. "Look, one thumb and one two three four fingers on this hand," he held up the other hand, "and one two three four fingers and one thumb on the other hand. And I have two hands to tickle you with."

Patrick giggled and wriggled. "Daddy, daddy stop, please. Where Mommy go?"

Andy stopped and looked around. "Over there by the fence. Come on boys."

Patrick and Peter ran off towards Prue. Andy watched them go sadly, hoping they could sort this out as soon as possible.

Meanwhile over at the fence, Pip was standing several rungs up, leaning into the filed beyond which had a thin path leading through it. "Mommy Mommy look! It's the path to the citadel."

Prue reached the fence and bent over panting. "Phillip Daniel Halliwell get down from their at once!"

"But Mommy, Jenna might be there."

"In the citadel? Pip that's silly. Why would she be there?"

"Not that citadel, but their citadel in…"

Prue stood up next to Pip and hugged him. "Pip, you're a genius! Alright, we'll wait for Daddy and Peter and Patrick and then we'll go and find her."

"Okay Mommy. Mommy, what's a genius?"

Prue smiled and helped Pip off the fence. "A genius is someone who's very clever."

"But Mommy, I'm not as clever as you."

"Aww sweetie. You will be one day, I promise."

Peter ran up and touched the fence. "I got here first! I win, I win."

Patrick ran up and hugged Prue's legs. "S's not fair. Mommy, Mommy I would've wonned if I was biggerer! Why am I not biggerer yet?"

Prue picked him up, took off his hat and smoothed down his hair. "Because sweetie, you're only 1 and you've still got lots to grow and lots of time to get bigger, but Pip and Peter are much bigger."

"But Mommy, why do I have to be the littlest?"

"Someone's got to be the littlest and that someone's you in our little family. Look at Jenna, she's the littlest of all of you and she doesn't complain."

"Because she comes back and looks after us. She can do what she likes even though she's the littlest."

"But sweetie, that wasn't always the case. She only got her powers a couple of years ago and she had to put up with never having her own way for years. She never had any say in what happened to her. When she was your age she couldn't stay with her Mommy and Daddy, remember? She came to live with us when she was just a baby."

Patrick frowned. "But Mommy… Why does she come to live with us when she's a baby?"

"Because her Mommy and Daddy thought it would be safer if she came to live with us in England."

"Oh. But why?"

"Honey, please stop with the questions. Come on, we better go and find Jenna."

"Ok." He smiled sweetly.

Andy caught up with them and leant on the fence. "So where to now?"

Prue held up a hand and looked at Patrick. "So now you know who Jenna is?"

"Um, yes? Did I not know Mommy?"

"No, you didn't. Maybe here you have a stronger connection to her as it's her real time."

"But Prue honey, that has flaws as well as Jenna shouldn't exist."

"But she will take the longest to fade, well except for Mellie but I don't think… I think she disappeared instantly."

"Hmm, that is something to think about. Maybe, just maybe… Wibbly-wobbly-timey-whimey. I think maybe it's unexplainable."

"Mommy, who's Jenna?"

Prue and Andy looked at Patrick. "Not again. Honey, we'll tell you later."

She took hold of Pip's hand and they began walking along the fence towards the gate. Peter ran after them, sneezed and orbed out. He reappeared in a matter of seconds and looked a little puzzled.

"Uh Prue."

"Yes Andy?" She stopped and turned back round.

"How about we orb. It's quicker and easier, less likely for us to get detected. How about you take Patrick and Peter, and I'll take Pip, just in case we spilt up."

She nodded. "Okay. Pip, you stick with Daddy, and Peter with me. Pat, I'm not going to let you go okay? You stay with me."

Andy clapped his hands together. "Right. Let's go find some answers."

Pip leapt into Andy's arms. Peter sneeze-orbed again and wiped his nose with his hand. Prue looked at the offered snot-covered hand and shook her head.

"Oh no Mister. You wipe your nose properly, and your hand. I'm not touching that until you wipe your hand with your handkerchief."

"Aww Mommy!"

She stared at him. "Don't you 'aww Mommy' me. Wipe. Your. Hand!"

"Uh Prue, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?"

"Of course not. Personal hygiene is very important and I don't want a load of icky stuff on my hand."

"Prue, you're a Charmed One for goodness sake. You fought monsters and got covered in icky stuff for 3 years. You're still changing diapers with icky stuff in them, no offence baby."

"He's a big boy Andy, he should know how to wipe his nose properly and not on his hands. Peter, please. Just wipe your hand properly please."

"Okay, okay." He rolled his eyes, pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his hand on it. "There you go Mommy."

Andy looked at him, a little suspicious. "Did you just roll your eyes at your Mom?"

Peter grinned and looked up innocently. "Of course not Daddy."

Andy smiled at him. "Of course son, of course. Come on, we better get going. The sooner we find Jen, the sooner we can try and figure out what went wrong and how to fix it."

"Right. Sorry Mommy. Now can we go?"

"Of course. You know where to go?"

"Yup. Jenna took me once for my birthday; it was a surprise you see. It was really nice and everyone seemed happy and stuff. This was before Reuben and Ferrin came."

"Right. So you take me and Pat, and Daddy and Pip will follow."

"Okay Mommy." The small boy held out his hand which Prue took and they disappeared in blue orbs. Andy grabbed Pip and quickly followed them, trying not to lose the trail.

* * *

><p>Jenna was sat in an open wardrobe curled up, her head on her knees. She sighed and held out her hand. A blue ball of light appeared and in it she could see Piper and Leo moving around the manor, getting ready for Christmas. She sighed again and the image changed to Leo in a graveyard carrying a white rose. He laid the rose on a grave marked <em>Piper Halliwell<em> _August 7__th__ 1973 – June 16__th__ 2008_. Next to it is a stone saying _Baby Halliwell_. A small tear slid down her cheek and she went to close the light but stopped as the image changed again.

Reuben was stood, leaning against a wall in the underworld, his eyes closed with other teenagers around. Ferrin was stood in front of him, yelling at him but Jenna couldn't hear what he was saying and he was at too odd an angle for her to read his lips. Whatever it was, Reuben wasn't acting that bothered by it, but she could tell he was. Wyatt materialised in the cavern in a mix of black and blue orbs and Reuben's eyes snapped open. He blinked startled and shakily orbed away. Wyatt slammed his fist on the rock Reuben had been leaning on and the others disappeared except for Ferrin. Wyatt looked up at Ferrin with disgust and Ferrin nodded once before orbing out as well. Jenna shook her head and closed her hand, the ball of light disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Pip ran in through a burnt out doorway, past the ripped cloth and charred piles of furniture. He looked around the room, under and on top of the bed, in the wardrobe and between the blackened piles, as if he was trying to find something. He noticed the cupboard in the corner was open, the door ripped from its hinges and he smiled. He ran up to it and sat in front of Jenna, causing her to blink and look up.

"H-hey Pip. How did you find me?"

He beamed. "It was easy. Mommy and Daddy said they should look in the other rooms but I said you'd be here in your room as this is where you felt safest, where you felt happiest. We need your help."

Jenna shook her head. "I don't think I can help. I don't know what's happened or why. All I know is M-Piper died before Mellie was born and that's gone and changed the whole of history."

Below them came a loud crash and Pip jumped, shuffling backwards into Jenna's arms. She stroked his head and kissed it.

"It's alright buddy, it's probably just your Mum and Dad. Come on, shall we go and find them?"

He nodded and stood up, pulling Jenna to her feet. She groaned and stretched before taking his small hand in hers. Carefully they stepped out from the cupboard and started walking across the floor. Suddenly a large chunk of the floor fell away and Jenna pulled Pip back quickly to stop him falling through the hole. He clutched her leg tightly and she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Alright, we can try going around, or we can orb."

"Orb, orb please. Much much much safer than falling floor, he answered in a small voice.

She nodded. "Orb it is then. Here, come on." She picked him up and held him close before orbing downstairs towards where the crash had come from.

When they arrived Jenna saw Prue knelt on the floor crying, Andy knelt next to her, his arm around her shoulder, anger on his face. Peter was stood nearby looking a little confused.

"What's going on?" she asked, putting Pip down.

Prue looked up and wiped her eyes. "Patrick's gone."

"What do you mean Patrick's gone?"

"He's gone, faded away."

Jenna gasped. "I'm so sorry. We'll fix this, I promise. We'll find what has happened and why, I promise."

"We better," replied Andy grimly. "Thank you Pip. Come on, we better get out of here."

Jenna nodded and took Pip and Peter's hands. Prue stayed knelt on the ground, staring at it blankly.

Andy touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Prue honey, we need to go. We'll fix this, I promise. If not, we can start a new family, I promise. Nothing will ever make us forget him, or Pip and Peter but we can always try to do something about this."

She nodded shakily and slowly stood up. "Let's go get those bastards."

Jenna smiled and held up her hands, covering an ear of each of the boys. Andy and Prue each took hold of one of the boys and they orbed out of the house and back into the field.

Prue sighed and wiped her eyes. "Okay, what now? Jenna, what do you know?"

Jenna lay down on the grass, resting her hands behind her head. "Well I know Piper was killed before Mellie was born and I have a feeling it has something to do with Reuben and Wyatt as Wyatt was after him but Reuben didn't want anything to do with him."

"Right, so could we convince him you're supposed to exist?"

"No. Wyatt would try to kill me as he wouldn't know who I was and would think I was lying. Add that to the fact that he has no idea who any of you are as you and Andy died before he was born, I think he'd kill first ask questions later."

"You're probably right. Mellie?"

"Already gone. She disapperead instantly but it's taking a little time to catch up with the rest of us as timelines got crossed and changed a lot to make the world, our world what it is, was."

"So that leaves Chris."

Pip looked down and his hand which began to fade and reappeared again. "Uh, Mommy…"

"Not now honey. Chris. Do you think you can convince him?"

Jenna thought for a moment. "It's worth a shot. Shall I call him?"

"You'd rather call him than go and find him?"

"Well if I call him, it's more on our own terms rather than orbing into a place where we have no idea where we are and who we're surrounded by. We could end up at the bottom of the ocean or it the pit of hell where he's interrogating another demon."

"You're right."

Andy sat down and Peter sat on top of him. Peter began playing with the grass. Pip looked down at his hand which was now completely faded.

"Mommy…"

"Not now honey. Jenna and I are trying to work out how to fix this."

"Daddy…"

"Son, you need to be quiet so Mommy and Jenna can concentrate."

"Right, so Jenna, are you going to call Chris or shall I?"

"I will. It's only fair. Chris." Jenna sat up and looked around.

Pip sat down on the grass next to Andy, his hand shoved in his pocket. They waited. Nothing happened. Jenna called him again and this time Chris orbed in, well out to the field.

"What?" he asked angrily. He looked around, trying to find who had called him.

"Uh, down here Chris, called Jenna, pulling Pip onto her lap.

He looked down and her and glared. "Who are you and why did you call me?"

"Chris, that's no way to talk to her," said Prue as she sat down next to her.

"Hey, it's you. You were there in the manor. What's your name again?"

"I thought your Mom raised you to be polite."

"My Mom died when I was 3 so she couldn't raise me to be polite."

Jenna smirked. "Um in my world she didn't die, else I wouldn't be here. I need your help."

Chris held up his hands. "Hang on, hang on. You're from another world?"

"Well no but –"

"And you wouldn't be here if my Mom died?"

"Again, no but –"

"And you need my help?"

Jenna waved her hand and Chris's mouth snapped shut unvoluntarily. "Shush okay? I am sort of from another world. Mine changed and it's taking a little time to catch up so for now, I'm in yours which is where the changes have been made, the same goes for Prue, Andy, Pip and Peter. Secondly… Why does it seem like everyone is asking me lots of questions? First Phoebe, now you."

"Jenna love, don't get side-tracked."

"Sorry, sorry. Secondly of course I need your help. I need to find out how and why Piper Halliwell died."

Prue touched Jenna's arm lightly. "You might as well tell him. We really need his help."

Jenna ran a hand through her hair. "I know but… what if it changes things too much?"

"I don't think that's really a problem at the moment. The world is completely messed up and we're slowly fading away. I've already lost one son; I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Alright. Chris you may want to sit down."

"I think I'm okay standing, at least until you explain," he replied, crossing his arms.

Jenna sighed. "Okay. Chris, the reason well partly the reason why things have gone so haywire is because Piper died."

"What's my Mom's death got to do with any of this?"

"I was just coming to that. If you didn't keep jumping down my throat every time I try to explain then I'll tell you. God you've got so much of Grams in you. As I was saying…"

"You know my Grams?"

"Yes, both of them; Penny Halliwell your great-grandmother and Patty Halliwell your grandmother, but again, that's not the point. Look… I don't know how else to say this, but Chris, I'm… your sister."

Chris blinked. "I… what? You're… my sister? No, no way. You can't be. The baby died."

Jenna laughed. "No, I'm not her. That's Mellie, Melinda. No I was born years later. She… she asked Mum why she didn't have any sisters but the twins had each other and that Pansy, Peony and Poppy had each other. So Mum and Dad had a talk and they decided to give it another go. But because she and Mum died… well I no longer existed but you see the really complicated bit is that I brought back Prue and Andy, as in Aunt Prue who died even before Wyatt was born, in 2001, and paths have crossed. But, Prue said Wyatt was evil again, and I don't understand why."

"Um, well he's not really evil, he's just bent on revenge for Mom's death. So, let me get this straight, you're my baby sister? By how much? And you're English aren't you? How does that work? Why should I believe your story?"

"Because it's true! I can tell you anything you want about our family. And it works because when I was little, some demons came after me, knowing the potential of what I can do know. Come to think about it, I think I know who they were. But anyway, they sent me to live in England with Prue and Andy to keep me safe as there are far more demons and other dangers in San Francisco, let alone in America compared to England. Then I went and lived with you and your family. You know in my time, you have a lovely wife and two children who adore you to bits. Second question – you're 12 years older than me. So Wyatt's not evil huh? Okay, well shall we go find him?"

"Jenna," called Pip faintly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I don't feel so good."

She looked down at him and saw how pale and ghostly he looked. "You don't look so good." She felt his forehead. "You don't feel so good either buddy. You're running a fever. Let's see what I can do about this." She placed her hand back on his forehead and he sighed happily at her cool touch.

"Thanks. But I don't feel much better."

"Aww that's okay sweetie but this isn't good. You look like Catherine Linton before she died. Prue… you don't think…"

"I'm afraid he is. Come here baby," she said sadly, holding her arms out to him.

Pip crawled across the grass and into her arms. "Mommy, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you and Daddy."

Prue held him to her tightly and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Oh honey, I want you to stay here, but Jenna and I are going to fix it, I promise. And you won't remember any of this. Just remember I love you and I will never ever forget you, or Patrick." She kissed the top of his head and stroked his head as tears slid down her cheeks. Slowly he began to fade away in her arms. Andy touched Prue lightly on the shoulder and she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Right, so… What now?"

Jenna stood up and dusted down her jeans. "We find Wyatt and get him to help us as well."

Chris backed away. "Who says I'm helping you? I don't believe you're my sister. You've got to be lying. Demons lie, and demons try to get in amongst us and become part of the family. Who knows the lengths they'd go to to get in."

Jenna ran a hand through her hair. "What is it going to take to make you believe me? I have Mum's locket. You, Wyatt and Mellie adapted it so it was holographic. I'll show you!" She pulled the locket out from under her checked shirt and black leather jacket. She opened it and out of it came an image of a baby asleep in a Moses basket wrapped in a pink fleece blanket with the triquatra on it. Around the Moses basket stood a 14 year old Wyatt, a 12 year old Chris and a 9 year old Melinda.

The image flickered and moved to Piper sat on the couch holding the baby girl. Leo strode into the room, a huge smile on his face. The image held no sound but Leo began talking to Piper. She flapped a hand at him, trying to get him to be quiet and he took a small grey box out from behind his back. He opened the box and revealed a white gold necklace with the name "Jenna" and small white diamonds. Piper smiled and held it up to the baby. The baby's eyelids fluttered open and her small pink hands clutched at the necklace. Piper laughed and Leo grinned. The image changed again to a little girl with golden-brown hair in bunches, dressed in denim dungarees, a pink t-shirt and pink and white checked sneakers, sat on the floor surrounded by paper and paints. A 15 year old Chris walked in with a small red-haired girl and they laughed. Chris bent down next to the little girl and fingered the necklace around her neck. The little girl scowled and waved the paintbrush in his face. He leant back, dipped his finger in a pot of paint and dabbed her nose lightly with the end of his finger leaving a bright blue mark. The little girl scowled again, leant forward quickly and left bright green streaks on Chris's cheeks. She laughed as he lunged at her and she ran out of the room, trailing paint everywhere. Prue walked into the room, shook her head and smiled. She began talking to him and he laughed.

The image changed again to a slightly younger Jenna and a group of friends in a dark room. Slowly lights began to glow and Chris walked forward with a cake. Wyatt and Mellie walked behind him starting the chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. The chocolate cake was put down on the table with 15 candles on. Piper held back Jenna's hair as she blew out the candles and as she bent down to blow them out, the flames lit up her necklace that had fallen through her shirt. Everyone clapped as the room plunged into darkness and Leo turned on the lights. A little girl about 3 years old tugged at Jenna's trousers and she picked her up so the girl could see the cake.

The image changed again to Jenna walking with a guy with ginger curly hair holding a large pink fluffy teddy-bear whilst she held a stick of candyfloss. The pair were walking along a street lit by rows of multi-coloured lights strung up by the edge of the wall to the beach beyond. The guy stopped and led Jenna towards the steps where the rest of her family were walking and playing on the sand in the twilight. She turned to face him and he cupped her left cheek with his hand. He smiled at her and took her other hand in his, letting the bear fall to the ground. He spoke to her softly, barely moving his lips and she smiled back at him. On the beach Chris looked up and waved at them as the pair's foreheads met and they giggled. Jenna turned towards Chris and began to lead the guy down the steps towards where everyone else was waiting.

Jenna snapped the locket shut and wiped away a tear that had silently slid down her cheek. Chris stared for a few seconds then looked at her. "You're not lying to me? Do you have the necklace? The one that my Dad gave to the baby and that the girl was wearing the whole way through."

"Of course I do," she snapped and took it out from under the shirt. She showed it to him frowning.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I believe you. So you're my little sister but were never born because my Mom died and my sister who was never born never asked why she didn't have a sister?"

"Yes. I want to find out why things changed, why Mum was killed."

"Who was the little girl that you picked up at your 15th birthday?"

Jenna waved a hand at him. "I can't tell you that. That would be… spoiling it and we don't give spoilers I'm afraid, at least not unnecessary ones."

"Right, so what do you need me for?"

"I need you to help me convince Wyatt."

"Jenna!" shouted Prue.

Jenna turned towards her unsure of why her aunt had just shouted at her. "Yes Prue?"

"Peter's gone."

"What?"

"We're running out of time and Andy's beginning to fade as well."

Jenna ran a hand through her thick brown hair messing it up slightly. "Oh crap. Things are starting to speed up, the world's catching up. We've got to move quickly."

"Language Jenna," said Chris, smirking. "You're my baby sister and I can't let you use language like that."

"You've used worse and you know it," she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Andy turned towards Prue and took hold of her hands. "I'm sorry love, things have just… just taken longer than we hoped and time is rebuilding. I love you, I always have."

Prue began to cry and touched his face. "Please don't go, don't leave me." She turned towards Jenna, her eyes red and puffy. "Jenna, do something! There's got to be something!"

"I don't know what to do! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry but I don't know what I can do. Freezing him won't help him at all. You're the adult, tell me what I'm supposed to do," she replied hysterically.

Prue shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know."

"There's nothing you can do love, I'm sorry. Just promise you won't forget me, or the boys."

"Of course I won't. You'll look after them if you can?"

"Of course. Do not forget me." He held out a wreath of forget-me-nots and placed it over Prue's head.

"Forget-me-nots. Of course not, I have flower power." She giggled and fingered the flowers.

Chris shook his head and folded his arms. "Don't joke about flower power. Grams used to be into the hippy stuff and we had a slightly problematic time when our Grams wasn't our Grams."

Prue sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry but I don't want you to go Andy. I lost you once already and it was so hard knowing that you died because of a demon. If you're going, if we're all going or gone because of a demon then they will wish they had never been born or whatever it is that makes demons demons."

Andy smiled. "Now, now. We can't have you being hell-bent on revenge Prue, not like last time."

"But I don't want to lose you again. They deserve to pay for what they've done, the same way Wyatt's out there searching for them."

"And look what that's done to him. No Prue. I don't want to leave you either but I'll still be there and I'll see you in heaven, if not, I'll see you back home once everything's sorted out. I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy stepped back and waved as he began to fade. Prue sniffed and turned away from the spot where he'd been stood. "Right, so what now Jenna?"

"We find Wyatt, and quickly. Peter faded whilst I was showing you my locket from Mum, and Andy not long after. Prue's got 5 minutes I reckon as there were years between me bringing back Andy and Peter being born but only a couple of weeks between me brining back Prue and Andy."

"Okay, so let's go find Wyatt." Chris began to walk towards the town and stopped. He turned back towards Jenna and Prue. "Uh Jenna, who was the guy in the last image, the one you were with by the beach?"

Jenna blushed and tried to turn away. "Oh, him. That's… that's Reuben, my boyfriend."

Chris stared at her a little shocked. "He's your boyfriend?"

Jenna twirled a piece of hair round her fingers. "Yes, yes he is. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I'm a big girl, I'm allowed a boyfriend Chris."

Chris shook his head. "No, nothing like that, although I would like to meet him, to get to know him and just check he's a nice guy. No, it's just I'm sure I've seen him around somewhere before."

"Probably. His purpose is to look after me, it's his destiny."

"No, down in the underworld,"

Jenna swore under her breath. "Okay, maybe I ought to tell you. He's a… changeling. When he was a baby, he was kidnapped by demons and raised at this school thing along with loads of other changelings. But he's been fighting evil and doing what he can to help good for years. He's… he becomes my whitelighter at some point but I don't know when, why or how."

"What?"

"It's complicated, very complicated. Basically demons are setting, well have set up a school where they take magical babies and swap them with baby demons I think, not quite sure about that bit. They then take the magical babies and raise them, teaching them to use their magic for evil and to become a demon. However, they don't lose contact with the demon baby so instead of one evil child and one good, you have two evil with one being in amongst a good family where they can destroy the family."

"Right. How do you know so much? Are you sure you're my sister?"

"Yes, of course I am. I never had my powers until nearly 2 years ago, well my active ones at least."

Chris laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just joking, chill sis. Really? How come so late? Never mind. Let's go and find Wyatt."

Prue looked up glumly. "I think it's just going to be the two of you."

Jenna turned towards Prue. "What do you mean? You're not… no, please. You can't leave me! I need your help. I'm just a kid, how am I going to persuade everyone that the world is wrong and make things right again?"

Chris touched her lightly on the shoulder. "You persuaded me Jen."

"But you've always been the most… You've always been the nicest to me. You listened to me about Reuben and the others."

"What? Others?"

"Yes. Ferrin… Ferrin was like Reuben, not a demon but trained to use his magic for evil. A couple of weeks ago he uh died in a fight with a huge bunch of demons and became a whitelighter but he's not very good at the whole orbing thing yet." Jenna turned towards Prue. "You can't leave me. You're the only one who actually knows how life should be. Please Aunt Prue."

Prue shook her head. "You know I can't stay. It's up to you and Chris now to make everything right." Prue stepped towards Jenna, her arms open to hug her.

Jenna shook her head and stepped back. "You can't leave me," she screamed. "I don't know what to do. What if I can't sort this out? I'm just a kid! If I go then I've never existed_._ You at least did so you'll be in heaven. I won't have ever been. I'll be nothing, I'll have nothing. I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone. You have Chris and Wyatt still, and I'm pretty sure you have Reuben. Have you tried calling him?"

Jenna shook her head again. "No. I don't want to. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't know me?"

"He will, I'm sure of it. Your love is so strong. There are poems written about you two. World's cannot keep you apart."

"This is why I need you. Please, stay. I need you Aunt Prue. Please."

"I can't. I no longer exist. I died years ago over 30 years ago, presuming this is your time Chris?"

Chris nodded.

"Please," whispered Jenna.

"I'm sorry, I really can't. I love you. Chris, you look after your baby sister, okay? Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't Aunt Prue, I promise." He stepped towards Jenna and put his arm around her shoulders.

Jenna sobbed and turned away as Prue smiled weakly and waved before fading into nothing.

Chris held Jenna tightly then held her out to look at her. He held up a tissue which she took gratefully. "So Jenna, what now?"


	5. Things Start to Fall into Place

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long. Blame college as unfortunatly I have a levels to study for. Thanks to everyone who's reading anf reviewing and thank-you for being so patient with me. Enjoy and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I will try to add the next chapter ASAP but that may not be for a while but should be between now and Christmas. Kallie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Manor <span>

Here comes Wyatt

Piper smiled and climbed the stairs excitedly having left Wyatt and Chris in Wyatt's room. Phoebe had linked arms with Paige and was now skipping up the stairs, pulling Paige up as she went.

"I can't wait for you to see Prue. It's about time you two finally met face to face, rather than just hearing about all that she's done," said Phoebe, patting Paige's arm.

Piper turned round smiling. "Okay Paige, here we go." She opened the attic door and they walked inside. In the centre of the attic was a circle of white candles, all of them lit aside one. Phoebe grinned and led Paige up to the front of the circle. "Are you ready to meet your other sister?"

Paige smiled nervously. "Yes, but what if I'm not good enough for her? She's Prue, the mighty Charmed One, super witch and your real sister. I'm only your half-sister. I can't compare to her."

Phoebe hugged her shoulders. "Of course you can't because you're nothing like her. You're not her and you don't need to be. Paige, you're unique in every way and we love you for you, not because you replaced Prue in the power of three."

Piper walked over with a lighter. "Paige, Phoebe's right, and we've been through this before. Just because you aren't our full blood sister, doesn't make you any inferior. If anything, it makes you more special as you're from two special bloodlines, the Halliwell's and the whitelighters. You made the way so that Leo and I could have Wyatt and Chris. We love you just as much as we love her, and you got to meet your lovely nephews and your lovely baby niece."

Paige smiled. "Thanks guys."

Piper smiled and knelt down to light the candle. As the flame roared into life, she stood up and stepped back and took Paige's hand. Phoebe took the other and began chanting.

"Spirit from the other side,"

"Cross now the great divide," continued Piper

"In deeply slumber your soul does dwell,"

"We wish to see Prue Halliwell." Phoebe squeezed Paige's hand and Piper smiled at her.

Slowly in glittering lights, Prue appeared in a long white flowing dress, her dark haired softly curled and framing her face. She smiled and looked at her sisters. "Hi." She looked round and stepped out of the circle. "Piper, Phoebe!" She hugged them and then looked at Paige smiling. "You must be Paige. It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you." Paige held out her hand for Prue to shake and she shook her head.

"No, come here." Prue pulled her into a hug which Paige returned, glad to be welcomed by her eldest sister. Prue let go and held onto Paige's shoulders looking at her. "Look at you. You've got the Halliwell eyes, and your hair –"

Paige held up her hands smiling. "Not it's natural colour. Mine's darker, more like yours but not quite as dark."

Prue smiled. "Of course. You've got that rebellious spirit that Phoebe has." She turned to Piper and smiled at her. "So, what's it been like having to take over as the eldest sister?"

"Stressful but I've had so much support from Phoebe, Paige and Leo. Speaking of, come and see the house. We've done so much and you never got to see us decorate the nursery, or your nephews. Since you… died we've had so much happen."

Prue held out her hand. "I'd love to. It's been too long. I take it, Phoebe and Paige; you've got your own places? I wish I could have been there at your weddings, both of you. I'm just glad that the elders listened to me when I suggested they send Coop down to you Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled, surprised. "That was you? You suggested it?"

"Of course. I couldn't let my little sister give up on love now, could I? Piper found true love with Leo and Paige found Henry. It was only fair you could find your way back into love and by sending Coop…"

"The hot young cupid," Phoebe continued, smiling.

"Exactly, I thought you might even fall in love. Just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean that I can't help my family. Speaking of, where are my two nephews who I have yet to meet?"

"Don't forget your niece," added Phoebe.

"Ah yes. Married and with a baby in two years. So where are my lovely nephews and niece?"

Phoebe smiled. "Down in my old room. Henry and Leo worked wonders decorating it all. Chris doesn't mind sharing his room with Pansy when we're all here. Wyatt's got Paige's old room for now, which was Piper's before you switched with her and Leo."

Paige laughed. "We better make sure that the boys aren't being too loud if Pansy is asleep. They were thinking about setting up the train set across the room."

"With the electric train Dad bought Wyatt last Christmas?" asked Phoebe.

"Um, yes I think so."

Across the attic, came a faint scream. Piper flinched and looked around to see where it was coming from. Prue, Phoebe and Paige kept talking as if they hadn't heard anything.

"Did anyone hear that?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked up. "Hear what Honey?"

Piper looked confused and shook her head. "I… Never mind. I must have been imagining it."

Prue looked at her. "Imagining what?"

"I thought… I thought I heard someone scream."

Paige walked over. "An innocent?"

Prue shook her head. "No. You shouldn't be hearing innocents scream. If anyone, it'd be Phoebe for her premonition power or Paige because she's a whitelighter. You probably just imagined it."

Paige put a hand on her shoulder. "You have been really stressed recently."

Piper sighed. "You're probably right. Why don't I go and put the kettle on whilst the three of you catch up."

Prue nodded and followed Paige and Phoebe down the stairs. Piper shook her head, blew out the candles and began following them down the stairs. As Prue reached the doorway, Piper froze and heard another scream, this time louder and longer. Phoebe looked back and asked why Prue had stopped. Prue shook her head. "I don't know. I thought… Piper? Piper, are you alright?"

Paige and Phoebe ran back up the stairs, worried about Piper.

Piper blinked. "Um, nothing. I heard it again. I definitely heard someone scream."

Paige took her arm and led her towards the couch. "I think you better sit down."

Phoebe looked at Prue who was stood with a puzzled look on her face. "Prue, what's wrong?"

"I thought… I don't know what it could be but it's like there's something I'm supposed to remember but I can't. It… it doesn't feel like I should be here."

"Why? Is it because you're dead?

"No, I don't think so, I just can't think why."

Piper sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Jenna," she mumbled.

Paige knelt down beside her. "Jenna? Who's Jenna? Is she an innocent we're supposed to help?"

Piper shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But she's in danger."

"Honey, talk to me. Who is she?" Paige looked around at Phoebe and Prue. "Prue, are you… What is it?"

"Something's not right. I think something's gone horribly wrong. It feels like time has been re-written."

"Leo, can you come up here please," Paige called.

Leo ran up the stairs with a tea-towel in his hand. "What is it?"

"What do you know about time?"

"Why?"

"Prue said something about it being re-written."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?"<p>

Jenna moved away from Chris and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up. "I don't know. I have no idea."

Chris laughed. "You know, you look very much like Mom like that. I can totally see it now."

Jenna spun quickly to face him, whacking him in the face with her long brown hair. "Do you think this is funny? Chris, I don't exist, time is collapsing in on itself and the world is going to change completely. You have no idea how much I have done and now it's all being undone. Chris, I've stopped the persecution of magic, saved so many worlds including ours, joined the forces of good and evil even if that doesn't happen here yet, saved humanity and many other races and found so many new kinds of magic that no-one knows about and made sure they're friendly!"

Chris grabbed Jenna's shoulders. "Calm down Jen. I'm beginning to remember which means we need to find a solution much quicker than I thought. What do we do then?

"I don't know. You're older than me, you do something."

"Like what? Wyatt's much more powerful than me, ask him."

Jenna shook her head. "He'd probably kill me on sight. You probably would've done. I have no clue but I really think it has something to do with Wyatt and Reuben."

"Who's Reuben?"

Jenna frowned at him. "What do you mean "who's Reuben"? I just told you. Do I have to explain it again?"

"Explain what? Who's Reuben?"

Jenna backed away and turned around so her back was to Chris. She picked up her necklace beside her locket and _Jenna_ necklace and began fiddling with the key charm. "Um well, he's uh… He's my boyfriend."

Chris frowned. "Your boyfriend? Well what's wrong with that? Why didn't you want to tell me you had a boyfriend? It is a little odd my baby sister having a boyfriend but from what you showed me earlier, looks like you do, so that was him? What's the problem with that? Jenna, talk to me." Chris grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Because it's more complicated than that," replied Jenna, tears springing to her eyes.

Chris cupped her chin with one hand and wiped away her tears with the back of his finger. "Shush – shush. You can tell me."

Jenna shook her head. "I can't. I really should but… it's so hard to explain and you're going to shout at me and –"

"Jenna, I'm not going to shout. It really can't be that bad, unless he's a demon…"

Jenna turned her head away and began fiddling with her necklace again. "Well…"

"Jenna, he's a demon?"

"You promised you wouldn't shout." She closed her eyes and began muttering in Italian.

Chris grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Hey, hey. I'm not shouting, I was just shocked. Your boyfriend's a demon. Do we know?"

Jenna nodded. "Yes. In our time, yes. In the past when you're little, no. And he's not technically."

"Not… How did you meet him?"

"Chris!"

"Sorry, but if you want me to understand, you need to explain."

"Alright. Um, I met him… about 3 years ago. He saved my life. I was… it was before I could use my powers properly. I only got them fully on my 15th birthday you see. I couldn't really do very much, just use Mum's powers. I was corned by a group of… oh what are they called? The lizard-y people and he turned them to help me. I didn't know at that point, I just thought he was a witch or something. I've met witches who can control fire and throw fireballs as well, which he could. When they'd disappeared into ashes, he helped me to my feet and asked if I was okay."

Chris held up his hands. "Jen, can you explain it all from the beginning please, no leaving anything out."

"Okay um…

_I was running through an alleyway in the dark, faint light from the streetlamps. Rosie and I had been separated and I was screwed unless I kept running. I could hear them getting closer and closer but I could __feel__ them as well. I feel things in colours in my mind. Earthy things are green, family bright blue, demons and warlocks red and them whatever they're called yellow. What I felt was yellow but there was this gold thing dashed with blue, white and red in the corner of my mind which I learnt later meant it was something coming rather than something there. _

_I tripped and fell, cornered and trapped at a dead end. They closed in and I could feel their hot sticky breath on my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to kill me. I couldn't do anything to stop them but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I saw… a boy, a tall boy with curly ginger hair fighting them but none of them were going after me. I stuck out my hand and realised why. He'd put a force field around me. It was only then that I realised the gold thing was now there in front of me and the yellow was slowly going. When the last one was dust, killed by waves of fire, he stopped, panting raggedly from the fight. He fell and as he did, the force field around me vanished. I rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. _

"_Hey, hey. Are you alright?" I asked, brushing the hair out from his eyes so I could see his face more clearly. I stared at him shocked. _You probably don't want to hear this."

"Jenna, everything please."

"Well… When I looked at him properly for the first time… I just felt so… so… I never wanted to leave him. I knew right then and there that I loved him. His eyes were so… so honest and not evil which I guess is why his colour wasn't red.

_He groaned and fainted. I waved a hand around him, trying to bring together air like I'd been practicing and that revived him a little but not enough as he didn't wake up. He began burning up and I searched his body to see where he'd been hurt and how badly. I found the wound on his left side and groaned. I hated having to heal wounds – my powers hadn't… well you know._

His left side is now scarred slightly from the poison but my healing's different to that of a white lighter which means it's a lot harder for me to heal wounds, let alone poisoned wounds, and when I could barely use it… I was just lucky I found the strength."

"So you healed him, then what?"

"_When he came to… he, well his eyelids fluttered and I just stared into his eyes and him into mine. They were so honest and… good. Chris, I knew him then almost as well as I know him now, just by staring into his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to a person's soul, and well they're right. We just knelt there on the ground, staring at each other. I could feel that he was awestruck as I was. I… _My powers started off as Mum's power but I could feel things as well like Aunt Phoebe. _Behind us came a loud crash and I looked around to see what it was. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him again._

"_Thank you," he said quietly and I could tell he was fighting the urge to kiss me._

Believe me, if he had then, well… I never would have wanted to leave him, even though I didn't know who he was. My… infatuation would have turned into obsession and..." She stared off into the distance dreamily.

Chris waved a hand in front of her face. "Jenna!"

Jenna grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. You said you didn't want me to leave anything out."

"I don't need to hear every detail. I meant anything important."

"But it is important! You have to know why our love is so strong."

"Then why aren't you with him now?"

Jenna waved a hand. "I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it. Let's see…

_There was another crash and he jumped to his feet, dropping me, forgetting I was there. Instinctively he caught me and looked down._

"_Sorry," he said placing me lightly on my feet._

"_Sorry?" I asked. "What have you got to be sorry about? You just saved me – twice."_

"_I know but…" He put a hand on my shoulder and looked past me. "You have to get out of here."_

"_Why? You don't think I can take care of myself?"_

"_No, no. It's not that. You… you have to go."_

"_Alright." I turned to go back down the alley and he grabbed my arm. I looked down and noticed the circular brand on his arm with a dot in the middle._

"_No. Not that way. You have to… Can you orb?"_

_I shook my head. "No. I'm no whitelighter."_

_He looked at me surprised. "But you're the daughter of a Charmed One."_

"Wait, he knew who you were?"

"Chris!"

"Sorry, but that's very important."

"Yes he knew who I was but he let me go."

"I know but…"

"Chris! Just let me get on with it."

Chris rolled his eyes, smiling at his sister. "Alright."

Jenna stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, where was I?"

"You said he said "But you're the daughter of a Charmed One"."

Jenna flapped a hand at him. "I know, I know. It was rhetorical.

"_Just because I'm the daughter of a Charmed One doesn't mean that I can orb."_

_He let go and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, it's just expected you know."_

"_Right, so why are we running?"_

"_There's no we. __You__ are getting out of here."_

_I looked at him worriedly. "But what about you?"_

_He clicked his fingers, producing flames from his fingertips. "I can take care of myself."_

"_Alright," I replied reluctantly. "Am I ever going to see you again?"_

"_No," he said solemnly and a little sadly. "You can't."_

"_Why not?" I asked, trying not to sound too sad. I mean, this was the guy who I'd just felt a deep connection with and he just told me I could never see him again._

_He looked behind me again. "It's complicated."_

"_Um right." I snapped my fingers and he looked at me. "Are they friends of yours?"_

"_What? No, maybe. How do you know people are coming?"_

"_Instinct. And you keep looking behind me."_

_He smiled at me weakly. "Right, sorry. Here, take this. It'll let you walk through the alley undetected." He handed me a key on a chain._"

"The one you're wearing now?"

Jenna looked down at her necklace. "Yeah, hang on, I'll explain.

"_What will this do?" I asked him._

"_It will… It's basically an invisibility shield against demons and other bad forces. Please, you have to go." He looked at me, desperation showing in his eyes._

"_Alright, I'll go. You'll be okay?"_

_He smiled weakly. "Yes, I'll be fine."_

_I placed the chain with the key on over my head and turned to go. "Can I at least know your name? I assume you know mine if you know who I am."_

"_I'm Reuben, Reuben Whyte. Keep safe Jenna Halliwell."_

"_Thank you, for everything Reuben. Good luck."_

_He smiled cockily. "I don't need luck, not with this fire-power."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Weak joke mate." I turned to go and stopped. "Wait, how… How am I going to give this back to you?"_

"_You keep it. I think you'll need it." _

_I nodded and began walking down the alley towards the "people" that were coming. I was worried about him. I could see lots of red coming and I wasn't sure he'd be able to stop them all. I ran back to him and he looked up confused._

"_What? I thought… Please, you have to get out of here."_

"_No! Come with me. I can't let you fight them all by yourself."_

"_There's no choice in the matter. You __have__ to go."_

"_I'm not leaving you on your own." I folded my arms and stared at him._

_He grabbed my arms and tried to push me down the alley. I kicked his leg and he let go, surprised._

"_I am __not__ leaving you here on your own."_

"_They're after __you__." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, if I promise they're not going to hurt me, will you go please?"_

"_Maybe. Why are you so desperate for me to leave?"_

"_Because I don't want you to get hurt. You __can't__ get hurt now."_

_I stared at him shocked. Maybe this meant he did feel the connection. "I… I can take care of myself."_

_He shook his head. "No, not yet. Jenna, you're going to become __so__ powerful. I see now, you're just beginning to come into your powers."_

"_But how –"_

"_How do I know? I'm not sure, I just do. Jenna, please. You have to go."_

_I nodded reluctantly. "Alright. But please, do something to let me know you're alright."_

"_Okay, but I can't tell you, or see you again. It's –"_

"_Complicated. You said that. Just be safe."_

"_My safety doesn't matter; yours does. Now go, please."_

"_Thank-you." I kissed his cheek, turned and ran down the alley. As I turned the corner I saw a group of people rush past me, towards Reuben. I pressed myself up against the wall, hoping the charm he gave me would work. They didn't see me at all. I waited to see what they'd do to him, hoping they wouldn't hurt him. I heard lots of shouting and then Reuben yell out in pain. I didn't know what to do. I stood there listening, unable to do anything, tears streaming down my face. Rosie orbed in shakily and touched me lightly on the shoulder. I jumped and looked around at her._

"_Hey, are you alright? You're crying. I'm sorry we got separated."_"

"Wait, Rosie's a whitelighter?"

"No. You sent her and gave her a charm to get us about. You know whitelighters can orb others; well they can give part of their orbing power to others on a temporary basis in charms which allows them to get about. You took mine off me when I orbed to the wrong place and got pneumonia."

"Right. How… Never mind. Continue."

"_I shook my head, causing the necklace to jump, not daring myself to speak. _

"_Hey, where did you get that? Jen, are you okay?"_

_I shook my head again. "It doesn't matter."_

_She looked up, hearing the noise in the dead-end behind us. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards it. "Come on. We have to go and help them."_

_I stopped and pulled her back. "No, we can't. I promised I wouldn't."_

_She stopped, looking at me and I turned my head away from her. "You… That's why you're so sad, isn't it? You hate being u – not being able to help anyone."_

"_Tactical error of course," I mumbled, smiling slightly. _

_She looked away and began fiddling with her hair. "Um yes, no, I don't know what you mean. So who is it? Who is it that's being attacked?"_

_I shook my head and began crying again. _

"_You don't… someone you know?"_

"_No, I don't know him. I don't even know if he told me his real name."_

_Rosie nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, I see. You like him?"_

"_Yes, no, I don't know. I barely know him but…"_

"_Right, so let's go and do something." Rosie grabbed my hand again and began pulling me towards the fight._

_I let go and let them run towards them her scarf flapping as she ran._

_The fighting noises stopped and about a minute later, Rosie came back. She looked a little cross but kept walking. I ran after her, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeves. Yes I did that, well I still do Chris, but shush, no more interrupting. I'm nearl done. _

"_Did you see him? Is he alright?" I asked, hoping he was. _

"_Yes, he's fine," she replied bluntly._

_I sighed with relief. "Come on, let's go home."_

"_Yeah, okay. Do you wanna watch something?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, okay."_

_As we reached the crossroads, she stopped and looked at me. "Jenna, promise me you won't go looking for him."_

"_Uh, I promise I won't go looking for him. Happy now? Come on Rose, cheer up. What… What did you see?"_

"_Nothing. It's fine, I – trust me." She smiled. _

_I linked my arm with hers and we slowly ambled down the road back to yours. _

I'm living with you in England as it's safer but we still go and see Mum lots, even though you've still got your American accent. Come to think about it, Rosie wasn't acting like normal. I want to know what she saw. Chris, can we go and find her please?"

Chris looked up at Jenna. "Why are you asking me? I don't know who she is."

"Well this is your world, not mine."

"So let's go and find her." Chris took her hand and they turned to leave.

Jenna dropped to her knees and clutched her head, rocking back and forth.

Chris knelt beside her. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

"I – Chris it's – Wyatt. He… He's so cross."

"Why? Why's he cross? You haven't done anything, have you?"

"No, no. It's not me he's cross with it's… Argh! It can't… Chris, get out of here."

"No. I've just found you. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Chris, you have to. He'll kill you. He doesn't care you're his brother. He's started putting things together and now knows about me from… Ferrin." Jenna stood up shakily and began pacing back and forth across the grass. "I'd kill him if he wasn't already dead. Why did he tell Wyatt about me?" She slipped and fell to the ground.

Chris ran over worriedly and she shook him off.

"I'm fine. I can take a few bruises. I've had to."

"Wait, has Reuben been hitting you?"

"Jenna scowled. "Of course not! Chris, I'm the child of a Charmed One and for 15 years, I couldn't use my powers properly. I had to learn to fight. I hate to learn to defend myself when you went off, forgetting that I couldn't defend myself. The necklace from Reuben was the first thing I had that allowed me to protect myself without having to run away."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know anything about him apart from what you've told me."

Jenna sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry too. I keep forgetting you don't know everything. Come on."

"You're not going anywhere."

Jenna looked around to see who was speaking, recognising the voice slightly but she couldn't place it. She looked over at Chris and saw him frowning. "Chris, is that…"

He nodded grimly. "Yes. Here, take my hand and I'll get you out of here." He held out his hand to Jenna.

She ran over to him quickly and took his hand. "Thanks. Let's go, quickly please. We have to get to Rosie and Reuben before he does. Reuben cannot be left to… Wyatt cannot get hold of him."

"Alright. Can… Will you tell me why? Will it fix it?"

"Maybe. I hope so. If not, I think we can fix it another way but we'd need Reuben."

They began to orb out as evil-type Wyatt appeared. He watched Jenna and Chris orb away and he rolled his eyes. He waved his hand and they re-appeared in a mix of blue and black orbs. Wyatt grabbed a fistful of Jenna's hair and pulled her backwards away from Chris, causing her to stumble. Chris fell forwards, stopping himself from falling on his face and looked around for Jenna. Wyatt wrapped an arm her waist to stop her escaping and pulled back, jerking her head.

"Hello sister dear," he whispered.

Chris looked around and saw Wyatt holding her. "Wyatt, what are you doing here? What are you doing to Jenna?"

"Shut up," Wyatt snapped. "You lost the right to ask questions about what I do when you gave up on me."

Chris took a step forward. "I never gave up on you Wyatt."

"You turned against me, you turned Dad and Grandpa against me, and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. You turned everyone against me."

"Because you are so concerned about getting revenge! You're half-whitelighter Wyatt; you're supposed to be good and forgiving. I didn't turn against you, I turned against what you'd become. This isn't the brother that I know. This isn't my brother. My brother doesn't go around chasing after kids and holding them hostage against me. I know my brother's in there still and wouldn't want to get anyone hurt. Just let her go Wy."

Wyatt's grip loosened hesitantly.

"That's it. Please Wy, just let her go. Let her go and no-one'll get hurt, not even you."

Wyatt's eyes flickered angrily. "Is that what this is about? You don't think I can take care of myself? May I remind you Chris Perry Halliwell, I am the older brother? I am older than you, the more powerful one and I am very capable of looking after myself."

He began to walk backwards, dragging Jenna along the ground. Jenna shut her eyes tightly and grabbed Wyatt's wrist with both her hands. Chris watched Wyatt drag her towards the city and slowly walked forward. Wyatt looked up and saw Chris following.

A knife appeared in his other hand and he pressed it to Jenna's side. "Come closer and I'll stab her."

Chris shook his head. "No. You wouldn't do that well at least my brother wouldn't do that. What would Mom think?"

"Nothing," snarled Wyatt in return, pressing the knife against Jenna, pushing the point through the cloth and into her skin. "Mom would think nothing. She can't think anything – she's dead!"

"Not in my world," Jenna muttered.

Wyatt looked down at her. "What?"

Jenna opened her eyes and looked up at him. "In my world, Piper Halliwell is alive. Now, please can you take the knife out of me and let me go? I'd be most grateful."

Wyatt frowned and shook his head. "No. You're lying. You just want me to let you go."

"It's true!" Jenna protested.

"No. Shut-up. None of your lies fang-banger."

Jenna winced and dug her nails into Wyatt's wrists. "Actually, my boyfriend is a … demon, not a vampire, so the correct term would be demon-slut and I haven't slept with him. I'm not cheap and I'm not a slut. Now please, let go!"

Wyatt pulled the knife out of her side, raised his fist to hit her and stopped when he saw Jenna's eyes widen in surprise before she clenched them tightly shut.

""Why should I let go? From what I gather, you're the key to all this."

Jenna opened her eyes and looked up at him. "So you're not going to kill me?"

"Don't tempt me," Wyatt muttered.

Jenna scowled but let go of Wyatt's wrists, leaving red marks where her nails had dug into them. "Wyatt, please let me go. Only I know how to sort this out and I can't do that if you're holding me and threatening to kill me."

"Wyatt, let her go," said Chris, walking towards them again.

Wyatt laughed. "Not another step brother or I'll slit her throat." He pressed the knife against her throat, making her wince.

"No you won't. She's the key to all of this and you know it. If you let her go, we'll work with you."

"I think not."

"Wy, let her go."

Jenna closed her eyes again and her breathing became short and ragged.

Chris stepped towards Wyatt and Jenna again worriedly. "Jenna! Wyatt you're hurting her. I've never seen her like this. Let her go!"

Wyatt gritted his teeth but pocketed the knife. "Why would I let her go?"

"She's hurt Wy! I don't know what you've done to her –"

"It's not him," Jenna murmured, interrupting Chris. "Reuben… He… he… I… Wyatt, please. Let me go!" She begged.

"No!"

"Wyatt!" Chris angrily stepped towards Wyatt and fell to his knees.

"Chris! What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, just… Chris get up!" Wyatt frowned at his younger brother.

Jenna struggled against Wyatt and kicked at his shins. "Let go! Let me go to Chris."

"No."

Jenna elbowed Wyatt in the stomach and clawed at his face. Wyatt winced and dropped her on the ground. She landed on her side and rolled along the grass towards Chris.

Shakily she sat up and crawled over to him. "Chris, get up."

Chris gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I can't. Something's holding me down. I feel like I've got a huge weight pressing me down. If it's not Wyatt…"

"No. He wouldn't do that. Not Reuben. He loves me." She began crying and Chris slowly raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Jenna, I know that's what you want to believe but it sounds like he is the cause of all this. You can't ignore the truth."

Jenna shook her head. "No. No. You're wrong."

"Jenna… Jenna, run. Get out of here quickly."

"What?"

"Wyatt grabbed Jenna by her hair again and lifted her off the ground, now with several scratches on his face. Jenna screamed and clutched his wrists again.

"Wyatt, let her go!"

He chuckled as Jenna screamed again, louder. "I really don't think you're in a position to argue."


	6. What's Light, Right and Heartbreaking

**AN: Hi everyone, I know its been a little while but my exams are over at last! For those of you who do read this and have facebook, check out the page Charmed Forever. I know it's a little boring atm but it's getting better I promise. Please, if you are reading this, reviews are much appriciated. I apologise if any of the characters seem a little OOC (out of character). Kallie xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Tangled, just Jenna, Rosie, Ferrin and Reuben, oh and Mellie although she's based on the little girl in the end of the episode Forever Charmed (the last one) who Piper gives a lunch box to along with Chris and Wyatt. **

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Manner 2010<span>

What's light, right and heart breaking

"Wyatt! Let her go now!" yelled Chris.  
>"No. she's our only hope of me getting my revenge on her boyfriend," said Wyatt, holding her above the ground.<br>"If she's our only hope, then I think you better treat her with a little more respect."  
>"I think not. You see, if I let her go, what's to say she won't go running off and warning him. At least with her here, I know that she's not told him."<br>"So, so why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" asked Jenna, trying to pull Wyatt's fingers away from her throat.  
>Wyatt looked at her a little shocked. "How did you know I've seen him?"<br>"Because… do you mind letting go of my throat, at least a little as your crushing my windpipe."

Wyatt loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Thank you. You think that I'm weak? You know nothing about me. Even you Chris are only beginning to learn. But I'm not going to tell you my secrets. I also know that he ran away before you could get to him and someone else told you about me and I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him."  
>Wyatt chuckled. "That's my sister. You've got the Halliwell temper and tendency to exaggerate and overreact."<br>"Yeah, well I don't want to be anything like you at the moment Wyatt. You're hell-bent on revenge but I can fix things without getting anyone hurt or killed. I can bring back Mum."  
>"Mum. Are you English? How come you're English if you're my sister?"<br>Jenna sighed and stopped pulling at Wyatt's wrists around her neck. "I already explained it to Chris. I'm not going to try and explain it to you too. If you really want to know, ask Chris. I'm out of here." Jenna orbed out, leaving Wyatt standing clutching at thin air.

Wyatt looked around shocked. "What? Where did she go? Chris, did you know she could orb?"  
>Chris stood up slowly, the weight gone from him. "No. Actually she might have mentioned it briefly. I know she couldn't orb a couple of years ago but now… I don't know. I'm only beginning to know her."<br>Wyatt nodded thoughtfully. "So where would she go now?"  
>Chris backed away. "Oh no, I'm not going to tell you. You aren't getting hold of her again. I'm going to help her fix this <span>without<span> anyone getting hurt, including her boyfriend."  
>"Chris, he killed Mom! Are you really going to let him get away with this?"<br>"Yes. We don't know why but from what it sounds like, he has no choice. If he gets told to do something by his bosses, he has to, otherwise he's dead. Wyatt, we're supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. You know Aunt Phoebe learnt that the hard way. Mom and Aunt Prue watched her burn! I'm sorry but I'm not going to help you get revenge. I'm going to help Jenna fix this."  
>Wyatt raised his fist to hit his brother and lowered it as Chris stumbled backwards and orbed away. He chuckled and watched the disappearing orbs. "Oh don't worry, it will get fixed but I'm going to get to her before you can." He orbed away, tracking his brothers orbs that followed his younger sisters.<p>

Jenna stumbled but kept running. Running through the Tomalicalo woods should have been no problem for her, she'd spent her life growing up in them, but things were different. Everything was beginning to change. She hadn't realised how much impact her sister had had on her life. Without Melinda, she'd never been born. She could hear Wyatt and Chris behind her, fighting and struggling to see who could get to her first. As she looked back over her shoulder and she ran, she smiled. It looked just like in Tangled when Maximus and Flynn aka Eugene had struggled to get to the satchel containing the crown, but this time, she was the prize, not some piece of jewellery. But she wasn't worried about herself, it was Reuben. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if Wyatt got to him first.  
>"If Chris is right, and that's a big <span>if<span>, then I've got to talk to Reuben to stop this. If I'm right then I need to get to him to keep Wyatt from killing him for no reason. But I don't think Chris is right. I know Reuben. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, not willingly. But then I don't know what control they have over him," she muttered to herself.  
>She could feel Reuben was close but she couldn't <span>see<span> him. As far as she knew he didn't have the power to become invisible.  
>"Reu, where are you?" she asked, skidding to a halt. "Reu, please. If you can hear me, you've got to listen. I need to talk to you. Where are you? Please!" Jenna sank to her knees and sobbed.<p>

Chris ran into the clearing and saw her in a heap on the ground. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Shh. I'm sorry. We'll find him I promise."  
>Jenna wiped her eyes and leant back against him. "But, if you're right he killed Mum and me! Why would he kill me if he loves me? I thought he wanted to keep me safe but he was just making it so he could kill me himself. How could he do this? How could I not know? I thought he loved me." She began crying again and he stroked her hair.<br>"I'm sure he does love you. Maybe he didn't know that he killed you. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe he was forced to. Maybe, maybe he didn't do it. You have to go and talk to him about it. Come on."  
>"It doesn't matter anymore. Chris, he… Why? Why should it matter if I talk to him or not? I don't care if he dies anymore. Why should I care? He killed me."<br>Chris laughed and hugged her. "Well you're not dead yet, you're still here. Now don't be like that. Of course you care, otherwise you wouldn't have it rattling around in your head. You love him and I'm sure he loves you. Come on, who wouldn't? Do you trust me?"  
>"What?"<br>"Do you trust me?"  
>"Of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I? You're my big brother."<br>"But you don't trust Wyatt," Chris pointed out.  
>"I know but… I do normally, just not right now because he's hell bent on revenge."<br>"Okay. Before we go find Reuben, I think I know where we can get help." Chris stood up and pulled Jenna to her feet.  
>Jenna wiped her eyes. "Okay but where are we going?"<br>Chris laughed. "Don't you trust me anymore? You'll just have to wait and see."  
>Jenna frowned. "Wait, Chris, I thought –"<p>

As they orbed out of the woods, Wyatt stumbled into the clearing. He sighed and went to bring them back but changed his mind. He stroked his beard evilly. "Maybe I'll follow them and see where they go. Who knows, they could lead me to her boyfriend who made this mess." He chuckled and followed them.  
>As Jenna and Chris orbed into an attic, Jenna pulled away from Chris.<br>"Okay, where have you brought me? Who can help us? What is going on?"  
>Chris sighed. "Alright, you want to know? Look around. Where are we?"<br>Jenna looked around startled. "But this… this… this is the attic. It looks like it does normally for me. Why? When I went to the manor, it was so bad. There was a hole in my room! But… but…"  
>Chris chuckled. "You're not the only one who can travel in time you know. We share the same parents. And actually it's correctly called time shifting."<br>"Okay, but why are we here? I don't get it. When are we and why?"  
>"Well, you remember Mom telling us how she and Dad went back in time and used the powers of the generations to help them reverse time, well I thought we could. If things are as normal and I think I hear Mom so I guess this is before Mom died."<br>"And Mellie was born," Jenna added.  
>"And Mellie was born. Mellie. That's an unusual name."<br>"Yep. That's what everyone calls her, well I do at least but she's really called Melinda after our great-great-great lots of great's grandmother."  
>"Oh I see. Right, so shall we go and ask Mom for help?"<br>Jenna shook her head and backed away. "No. They don't even know I exist. I can't just walk up to them and say 'Oh, Piper, you're going to die. My boyfriend kills you, and oh by the way I'm your daughter who hasn't been born yet and won't be because you die before you and Dad decide to have any more kids', right that will work, not."  
>Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't be sarky. You managed to persuade me."<br>"With Aunt Prue's help!"  
>"Well call Aunt Prue then. She may be dead but you can call her."<br>Jenna ran a hand through her hair. "I know but I hate it. And it's not fair to disturb her. And, and like she's going to know who I am. If things have changed and she is now gone, with time having caught up, she's not going to remember who I are."  
>"I don't care. What can I say to make you go and tell them?"<br>"I don't know! Say 'It's fine Jen, nothing is wrong. Of course your boyfriend didn't kill Mum. Of course none of this is real. You're not dying and you should exist. It's all in your head'. Say that. Make it all better."  
>"You know I can't because not all of it is true."<br>"So you are saying Reu killed Mum."  
>"NO! What I'm saying is that things are wrong. You <span>should<span> exist but you don't, not really. I don't want to lose you, not after I've just found out you're my sister."

"Very touching," drawled Wyatt as he appeared in the attic. "Now, you know Chris, you're breaking my heart."  
>"You don't have a heart," snapped Jenna.<br>Wyatt feigned being hurt. "Ouch sis. That really hurt."  
>"What are you doing here? Come to make me find Reuben for you? What's the point in even bothering? You know I won't help you if you're going to kill him, especially not after how you treated <span>me<span>, your own sister."  
>Wyatt blinked. "I'm sorry Jenna. You're right, I'm just after revenge." Wyatt smiled cruelly. "But if you're needed to get me my revenge…" Wyatt lunged forward and grabbed Jenna. "Don't even think of orbing away. Nice little trick there by the way but it doesn't matter anymore because I now know. The element of surprise is no longer in your favour."<br>Jenna struggled against Wyatt and tried to pull away. "I don't think so. Again, you know nothing about me whatsoever."

"Wyatt, let her go!" yelled Chris.  
>Jenna twisted round to glare at Chris. "Quiet. I don't want them involved in this."<br>Wyatt looked down at Jenna. "Don't want who involved?"  
>"Wyatt, look around you. Where are we? Actually, why are you here? I'd forgotten you could Chris because you rarely did but Wyatt couldn't and neither could Mellie."<br>Chris nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right. Unless he travelled with us. He could have hijacked the orbs but… That's got to be it."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" yelled Wyatt, a little confused.  
>"Never you mind. Now, Wyatt, let her go or you'll have to deal with me."<br>Wyatt laughed. "You? Oh my. My little brother threatening me the twice blessed child. You are nothing compared to me."  
>"Shut up! You're my brother. You're not meant to say that. But I am as strong as you. I may not have the same powers as you, I may not be the wielder of Excalibur but I <span>am<span> a twice blessed child like you as Dad was still a whitelighter when I was born. I am just as powerful as you are, even if it's not in the same thing. I follow Mom a lot more than you do, making me a better witch."  
>"So? Everyone knows whitelighters are far better than witches."<p>

"And if you don't let me go, I'll set my friend Rosie on you. She's half and half like you and Chris."  
>Wyatt snorted. "Right, but I'm also a child of a Charmed One. What hope does your friend have against me?"<br>Jenna stopped thrashing. "If she's even my friend anymore."  
>Chris looked at Jenna. "You've had an argument?"<br>"I bet it's about your stupid turncoat boyfriend who killed Mom," stated Wyatt, tightening his grip on Jenna. "Your stupid boyfriend killed Mom. What kind of person let's their boyfriend kill their Mom? I've got a sap for a sister who can be played by a monster. Kill me now."  
>"With pleasure," snarled Chris as he watched tears slide down Jenna's cheeks. "Can't you see it's making Jenna upset? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"<br>"Yes, I cared about Mom but she's dead all because of our stupid sister's boyfriend."  
>"Oh, so now you accept she's our sister."<br>"Look at her; she's a Halliwell through and through. If she's not our sister then I'm a little pink pig in a pink frilly dress. I never disbelieved she was our sister, unlike you."  
>"You didn't believe her. You called her a sap and called her weak, gullible and playable."<br>"No I didn't."  
>"Yes you did. Why else do you think she's crying?"<br>"Because she's a sap."  
>"There you go again, calling her a sap."<p>

"Just shut up, the both of you!" Yelled Jenna. "Neither of you know squat about this situation. I'm fed up with this. Wyatt, please, you've got to stop this idea of revenge. There's no way I am going to let you hurt him. Just work with me and Chris and we'll sort this out, I promise. Please Wy."  
>"And if don't? What are you going to do about it?"<br>"More than you could ever think. I can show you I'm not a sap and that I know what I'm doing. Wyatt, I can make you see just what Reuben and I share. I can make you be on my side."  
>"Yeah right," sneered Wyatt. "How? How could you, a child of just a witch and a mortal make me, a twice blessed child be on your side?"<p>

Jenna smiled. "There are ways. One thing you've forgotten is that I can orb." Jenna orbed away from Wyatt. "How do you think I can do that?" She held up her hand and pulled it back, magically pulling Wyatt's hands behind his back. Before Wyatt who could do anything, Jenna moved her finger in a sideways figure of eight and his wrists were sharply tied together. She brought her hand down and he mirrored it, falling heavily to his knees. "Wyatt, you may be a twice blessed child and the holder of Excalibur, but I, brother dear, am one of only two people in every world who has the other half of my power, which is the reason for most of them. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you will listen to me. For the last time, will you help me make things right without anyone dying or getting hurt except the bad guys, generic term I know, especially without hurting Reuben at all?"

Wyatt glared at Jenna from the ground. "No. I want that demon-bastard dead."  
>Jenna shrugged. "Fine. Oh, by the way, keep your hair like that. Look at me. Look at me!"<br>Jenna walked forward and grabbed Wyatt's chin. As she knelt down next to him, Wyatt lunged forward, biting her hand and pushing her, sprawling backwards. Chris grabbed Wyatt and pushed him back on the ground.  
>Chris looked at Jenna. "Are you alright? Your hand. It's… bleeding." Chris wacked Wyatt round his head. "You don't bite. Wyatt, she is our sister."<br>"Don't care," Wyatt muttered. "It's all her fault anyway."  
>Chris raised his hand again to hit him again and turned to Jenna. "Are you alright?"<br>Jenna sat up slowly and stared at her hand, watching it heal, a little shocked. "You… you bit me. For 17 years, you never hurt me, never let anyone hurt me, but you…"  
>"You git." Chris moved his hand back to hit Wyatt.<br>"No Chris. Don't hit him," said Jenna, slowly rising to her feet. "Just hold him there please."

Chris let his hand fall and grabbed Wyatt's hair and jerked his head back sharply. Jenna placed her hands on either side of Wyatt's face. She closed her eyes and opened them again, flinching slightly.  
>"How… Alright, I'll just have to tell you." She stepped back and looked at him. "Where shadows live among the bleak, what angels had and now do seek. A love so strong and in hearts does dwell, between a demon and a Halliwell. A love so true shall conquer all, when joined together, darkness falls. Light and love will win as they should, what's thought as bad is truly good. Though both so strong and one seems bad, it's not his fault but from the life he's had. Together they fight, together they stand, to rid all evil from this land. When at last both sides unite, to rid the evil and its darkest night. They fight as one, to join the worlds, a fire-wielder and a Halliwell girl."<p>

Wyatt closed his eyes and hung limp in Chris's arms. Jenna closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Wyatt opened his eyes suddenly and watched Jenna crash to the ground, the rope disappearing. Chris let go of Wyatt and ran towards Jenna. He lifted her head off the ground and looked down at her worriedly. Wyatt slowly stumbled towards Chris and Jenna.  
>"Is she alright? Oh God, have I… Is she dead?"<br>Chris checked her pulse and shook his head. "She's still breathing. Had you ever heard that before?"  
>Wyatt shook his head and frowned. "No. But she was right. I'm sorry Chris. This isn't about revenge, it's about making things right. That's what I'm going to do; I'm going to help you make it right. Past mistakes don't matter and I hope in time mine will be forgotten."<br>Chris looked at his older brother. "Wy, what have you done? You haven't hurt her boyfriend have you? Have you hurt Reuben?"

Jenna stirred and Wyatt looked around nervously, unsure of what to say. Jenna sat up and looked around. "What about Reuben?" she asked groggily.  
>"Nothing, nothing," replied Wyatt hastily as he lifted her to her feet.<br>Jenna shook her head. "I heard you and Chris talking and he said 'Have you hurt Reuben' and you never answered. Wyatt, have you hurt Reuben?"  
>Chris turned to Wyatt. "So you're now on our side? No tricks, no lies, no double crossing and backhand shenanigans?"<br>"No tricks, no nothing. I'm going to help you, I promise."  
>Jenna held her hands up. "Stop. You're not distracting me. What past mistakes? What have you done to Reuben?"<br>Chris held up a hand for them to be quiet. "Shush. I think they can hear us," he said as he listened to voices coming from outside the attic.

"Definitely coming from in here. Piper, you go in first."  
>"No. I may be the oldest but why should I go in first?"<br>"Well if it's your house and if it's demons, they'd have attacked us already. They're not after the book; they can't get it. Maybe they want to talk to us."  
>"Well why don't they ring the doorbell then? I hate members of the magical community dropping in whenever they feel like."<br>"Piper, just go in!"

The attic door flew open and Piper tumbled in followed by Phoebe and Paige. Piper stopped and stared at Chris, Wyatt and Jenna in surprise.  
>"Chris, Wyatt. What are you doing here? Who's this? A friend of yours?"<br>"Piper! Hi, I'm Paige. Are you alright?"  
>Jenna stared at Piper and sighed sadly. "It doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway. Wyatt, where did you last see Reuben?"<br>"Um, I… found him in the citadel," replied Wyatt scratching his head a bit unsure.  
>"Cornered him more like," she muttered. She turned to walk out of the attic and stopped. "I can't. it's just odd. I'm sorry, for everything."<p>

"Jen, don't go. We can sort this out," called Chris as Jenna orbed away. "Jenna!" He kicked the wall in frustration and rounded on Wyatt. "Look what you've done. Don't you get it? She's more powerful than both of us put together, she must be. I don't know any non-whitelighter or non-part whitelighter who can orb, least of all control anyone as easily as she controlled you. And the rhyme…" Chris dashed over to the book much to the surprise of Piper, Phoebe and Paige who had no idea what was going on.  
>Piper looked from Chris to Wyatt. "No hi Mom? How are you? How are my favourite aunts?"<br>Wyatt shrugged nervously and hugged Piper. "Hi Mom. Sorry for… this. Are you alright? How's Dad?"  
>Piper let go and stepped back. "Why don't you ask him yourself. Stay a little while. Chris?"<p>

Chris kept flicking through the book but didn't look up. "No, sorry Mom, can't. You know the book by heart. Does it have legends or myths in it?"  
>Paige walked up to the book. "Of course." She waved a hand and the book forward and stopped at a page marked legends.<br>Chris smiled quickly at Paige. "Thanks Aunt Paige." He flicked forward a couple of pages and scowled. "It's not… wait, here it is." He turned a page and hit it with his hand. "Word for word. It looks old. I don't think Jenna would set it up just to persuade you or anyone else who doubted them. How would she know it would happen? She changes things, so why if she knew it was going to happen didn't she change it? Which means it is true and it's passed down from generation to generation. But I never noticed it before. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, have you?"

Piper walked forward. "Seen what Chris?" She looked down at the page and read it out. "Where shadows live among the bleak, what angels had and now do seek. A love so strong and in hearts does dwell, between a demon and a Halliwell. A love so true shall conquer all, when joined together, darkness falls. Light and love will win as they should, what's thought as bad is truly good. Though both so strong and one seems bad, it's not his fault but from the life he's had. Together they fight, together they stand, to rid all evil from this land. When at last both sides unite, to rid the evil and its darkest night. They fight as one, to join the worlds, a fire-wielder and Halliwell girl. Yes, I read this after Cole died for the last time. I always thought it was about him and Phoebe apart from the last bit. Are you saying it's about someone else?"  
>"The girl perhaps? Jenna," said Phoebe looking at Wyatt.<br>"Maybe. Look, we're dealing with it," said Wyatt, running a hand through his hair.  
>"No!" yelled Chris. "You've done enough already. You are not doing anything except apologise to her but you're not doing that yet. I'm going to find her. Just stay here, or go back home, just stay keep away from Jenna." Chris stepped away from the book and orbed out.<p>

Piper turned and looked at Wyatt. "What's going on?"  
>Wyatt shook his head. "I really shouldn't explain. It's going to be sorted, I promise."<br>Piper stared at Wyatt and frowned. "Are you evil? You look different."  
>"No I'm not evil. Jenna made sure of that. I just… prefer my hair like this, that's all."<br>"Are you older? You look different besides the hair, older than when you came back last week."  
>"I did? I do? I guess. Yes, yes I am. Several years then."<br>Piper nodded. "Wyatt, please, what's going on?"  
>"I'm sorry Mom, but I really can't tell you. We're trying to change something to how it should be."<br>"Like Chris did when you were evil?" asked Phoebe.  
>Paige nudged her. "He doesn't know about that." She looked at Wyatt's puzzled expression and laughed. "Never mind. So are you staying here for a bit?"<br>"No, I really should be getting home. Mom, did you and Dad decide to not have any more kids?"  
>Piper shook her head. "No, of course not. It's just dangerous, and bad timing. We've just got rid of the triad completely and there's been havoc in the underworld, despite the fact that they know they will be defeated. Sometimes I wonder if having a main bad leader wasn't so bad after all. At least we weren't being attacked every 5 minutes by the next lot of demons trying to take control. Why do you ask?" She looked at Wyatt, paled and wobbled. "Never mind." She raced past the others and headed towards the bathroom.<p>

Phoebe blinked and headed towards the door. "I'd better go and see if she's alright."  
>Wyatt stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm. "Just leave her, she'll be fine."<br>Paige folded her arms and looked at him questioningly. "How do you know? What do you know that you aren't telling us?"  
>Wyatt rolled his eyes and let go of Phoebe. "You're forgetting I'm from the future. I know that… that Mom will be fine. Look, if you really want to know, I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone else - strictly between us for now. Mom's pregnant."<br>Phoebe and Paige squealed happily.  
>"Another Halliwell baby! We can be baby buddies," cried Phoebe, placing her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She frowned and turned to Wyatt. "She doesn't know?"<br>He shook his head. "She may do, she just hasn't told anyone yet if she does, which means you shouldn't know."  
>Paige looked at Wyatt. "Is that why you're here? To check that Piper is pregnant?"<p>

Wyatt stood still and said nothing, avoiding eye contact.  
>Paige clicked her fingers and smiled. "I bet it's something to do with the girl."<br>"Jenna," replied Wyatt quickly, not paying attention to what he'd just said.  
>"Who's Jenna?" asked Leo as he walked into the attic.<br>"No-one," chorused Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt.  
>Wyatt smiled and hugged Leo. "Hi Dad."<br>Leo hugged him back. "Hi son. How are you?" He let go. ""Where's Chris?"  
>Wyatt shrugged nervously. "Around. He's just sorting something out."<br>Phoebe looked at Wyatt. "Well hadn't you better go and apologise to her? You hurt her a lot by whatever it is you've done. I felt her pain; she was really upset. I know Chris said no, but you've got to talk to her and make sure you apologise to her."  
>Wyatt nodded. "You're right, thank you."<p>

Wyatt orbed out, leaving Leo staring at Phoebe and Paige, who were shuffling nervously and trying to retain their excitement.  
>"What's going on?" asked Leo.<br>"Nothing," replied Paige quickly. "Why don't you go and see if Piper's alright."  
>"She just ran out of the room a little pale," added Phoebe.<p>

Leo looked at them dubiously and shook his head. "Alright."  
>Leo wandered down the stairs and to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and slowly walked in. "Piper honey, are you alright?"<br>Piper looked at Leo from knelt on the floor next to the toilet. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Jenna confronts Reuben

**AN: Okay this is the second to last chapter but I am planning on doing a sequel which will involve the actual Charmed characters more, rather than just being a focus on mine. But this needed ot be done as like a background thing so it's sort of a prequel. Enjoy and I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but the last one is going to be a lot longer. Oh and I do appologise, in one of the earlier chapters, I think I said Jenna meets Reuben when she's 6 but she doesn't, she was 14.  
><strong>**Please R&R  
>Kallie xx<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Manner 2010<span>

Jenna confronts Reuben

Chris looked around and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought she'd be here. Where is she?" He looked around again and sighed exasperatedly.  
>Jenna ran across the grass dragging Rosie. "Come on, you're helping me fix this. You'd made me promise to not go looking for Reuben and I didn't. You're stupid boyfriend told my brother where Reuben would be so you're going to help me find him and make sure he's okay. Then we're going to fix everything."<br>Chris stepped in front of Jenna. "Jenna! There you are. I got worried. Uh, hello. Who are you?" He looked at Rosie with confusion.  
>Jenna sighed. "Chris, this is Rosie and I was wrong, she's not half white-lighter. She's just witch, I think."<br>Rosie shook her head. "Hi Chris. No Jenna, I am half and half, it just took a while for me to come into my whitelighter powers. After all, I'm not a relative of the almighty Charmed ones and it's not like everyone comes into their powers at set times. I just… I hate it when Ferrin orbs me places. He's still rubbish at it."  
>"Yes well, he hasn't been a white-lighter for very long, has he? Look, right now I want to sort out this mess and then, then we can iron out any little problems people have got, okay? Yes Chris?"<p>

Chris stared at them with a mixture of confusion and shock. "Wh-what is going on? Why do you need Rosie? Where are you taking her and why do you keep running off? Jenna, stop and talk to me."  
>Jenna shook her head. "I can't Chris, I just can't. There's so much that needs to be sorted out and I'm only just getting things clear in my head. All my friends remember who I am but you don't but they knew me as a baby. No-one else did. I just don't understand how this is working."<br>"So why…" Chris looked around surprised. "Jenna, where are we?"  
>"Look around you Chris. This is my home. You live in England but… you always came back to America to see mum and dad but… in this world I think you still live in America. What about your family? Do you have a family?"<br>"Yeah, you, Wy, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Coop –"  
>Jenna held up a hand. "Yes, I know about us but… no girlfriend?"<br>Chris shook his head. "No. There was Sarah. I met her when she came to the city for a holiday but it didn't work."  
>Jenna paled and Rosie tapped her shoulder. "Hey, isn't Sarah…"<br>Jenna nodded. "Yeah, I forgot that was because of me. I hadn't realised just how much I changed things." She looked up at Chris. "What about Wyatt?"  
>"Um, no. No girlfriend but he's been on a "kill who killed mom" rampage for years so he hasn't really… you know."<p>

Jenna nodded again. "Right, so Rosie, let's go."  
>"But I don't know where he is! I don't know where either of them are," cried Rosie, pulling away from Jenna.<br>Jenna sighed. "Oh ok, how about we divide and conquer? Rosie, you go for Ferrin, Chris find Wyatt and explain to him that I am going to sort this out and I shall go and find Reuben."  
>Rosie shook her head. "No. How do you expect me to find Ferrin? I can't go down there."<br>Jenna looked at Rosie and placed her hands on Rosie's shoulders. "Call him. He loves you and will do anything for you. He's your whitelighter for heaven's sake. He died saving innocents because you asked him to and he wouldn't let you get involved because he didn't want you to get hurt. Call him."  
>Rosie shook her head again. "I can't," she replied, her voice cracking. "What if he gets hurt because of me? They don't know yet."<br>"Well they'll have to find out eventually, won't they Rose? Heck, they'll even have to learn that Reuben is a double agent. Things happen for a reason. Call him or I will."  
>Rosie sighed. "Fine." She turned and stared at the empty space. "Ferrin? Can you come here please? We need you."<p>

Ferrin orbed in and smiled at Rosie. "Hey. What's up?" He moved to hug Rosie and stopped, frowning. "What's wrong? Jenna?" He looked at her expectantly. "Hey Chris. Jenna, what's wrong?"  
>"Ferrin, we know. I know all that happened. I also know that you told Wyatt. I want it all, the whole story, please. I have to know exactly what happened."<br>Ferrin sighed. "Okay, but you might want to sit down. There's a lot and some of it's quite shocking. Please, sit, all of you."  
>Jenna opened her mouth to argue and Rosie elbowed her. "You said you wanted him to tell you, right? Well shut up and listen."<br>Chris nodded. "She's right. If you want to know, you have to listen," he said, sitting down on the grass.  
>Rosie sat down and pulled Jenna down beside her. "If you say a word or interrupt then you won't here anymore. Got it?"<br>Jenna nodded sulkily and looked at Ferrin.

Ferrin smiled weakly. "Thanks Rose. Well um I guess it started a week ago. Darkyn gave us targets as part of our final test. I asked everyone who they had and from that the Elders sorted out protection for them all – except Reuben's target. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it and now I know why. He'd obviously tried to change it and I know he'd never to do anything to hurt you. I'd heard him arguing with Darkyn a couple of days ago and he ended up storming off. Jenna, you've seen him in the last week. How has he been around you?"  
>Jenna frowned and looked thoughtful. "Quiet… yes he's been very quiet. You know we had the whole Manticore take-over that week. Actually, come to think of it, that day was the last day I saw Reuben. I was supposed to meet him in the evening the next day after he'd done something, which would be today. Wait, that means the something… was killing my mum? Why didn't he say?" Jenna jumped to her feet angrily and began pacing across the grass. "I don't believe it. I'm his <span>girlfriend<span>. Why didn't he tell me?"  
>Ferrin reached put and grabbed her shoulders. "He was trying to change it. I'd known it was bad and he'd been muttering in his sleep about "hurting Jenna and her family" but I just thought it was an innocent you were supposed to protect or a family member which is why I told Wyatt and –"<br>"What? You told Wyatt but not me? Ferrin!" Interrupted Jenna, pushing his hands away and glaring at him. "Do I not matter anymore to anyone? You know what, forget it, just forget it."

Jenna orbed out and Chris stared at where she had been stood. Rosie stood up and hugged Ferrin, resting her head under his. "This isn't good. Maybe we should do something. Let's go and find Piper and Leo and bring them back as soon as Jenna's fixed things. You know she will have done."  
>"Okay." Ferrin let go of Rosie and took her hand. "See you later Chris."<br>"Wait, what about Jenna? Who's going to go after her? Should I go after her?" asked Chris, standing up.  
>Rosie shook her head. "No. Chris, go find Wyatt and hear what he knows, then let Jenna sort it all out. She knows how to fix this and Reuben is her boyfriend. Let her sort out his mistake."<br>"But…"  
>Rosie and Ferrin orbed out. Chris sighed and went to find Wyatt.<p>

* * *

><p>Jenna sat in the gazebo swinging her legs. "I can't believe he didn't tell me. My own mum! Just because he doesn't have any parents… I may not live with my parents but they mean the world to me. How could he do that and not even tell me?" Jenna got up and hit the wall in front of her, bruising her fist. "Ow, ow, ow," she winced, nursing her injured hand.<br>Reuben appeared behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder. Jenna grabbed the offending hand, twisted round, punched Reuben bruising his nose and elbowed him in the stomach before twisting his arm behind his back and pinning him to the floor.  
>Reuben struggled and tried to move. "Jenna, it's me, Reuben. Can you get off me please?"<br>Jenna looked at him but didn't let go. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be lying."  
>"Jenna, last week you fell off your brothers roof walking the ridgepoles whilst we were stargazing and acted like it was nothing even though a normal person would have spent 3 days in hospital. You always shake off pain like it's nothing but now… something's wrong. Please, Jen, it really is me. Do you think you'd be alive now if I was out to kill you?"<p>

Jenna sighed and let go. "Sorry. Reuben, why now? I've been calling you all day. So why come now?"  
>Reuben stood up and dusted himself down. "I couldn't get away before. I… I had something to do."<br>"Like kill my mum?" shot back Jenna. "Yes I know about that so don't look so shocked. I also know from Ferrin that you weren't happy about it and I know you wouldn't have been happy about it because it hurt me. What I want to know is why? Why do it?"  
>"I had no choice! Jenna, they threatened to kill you. Yes, they know about you, they know everything. They wouldn't let me back out or switch to someone else. They took me to her and made me kill her, in front of them. I had no choice!"<br>Jenna looked at him sadly. "Do you realise what you did?"  
>"I killed your mum, I had no choice and I'm so sorry."<br>"You don't get it, do you? You killed me. Did you really mean it when you told me you loved me?"  
>Reuben grabbed Jenna's hands. "Of course I did. I love you Jenna."<br>Jenna pulled away. "So then why did you kill my mum? Don't you see what you did?"  
>Reuben frowned and reached out to Jenna again. "I don't understand."<br>Jenna sighed. "They took you back to my mum so that you killed her before I was born, probably because they're worried about this great power that I supposedly have or will one day have. I was never born and no longer exist. I shouldn't be here anymore because my boyfriend killed my mum."  
>Reuben stepped towards Jenna. "I am so, so sorry Jen. I didn't realise. I didn't know it was before you were born. I didn't know they could do that. I –"<br>Jenna shook her head and turned away. "Don't bother. What's done is done."  
>Reuben looked at her pleadingly. "What can I do to make it up to you?"<br>Jenna turned, her hair flying and eyes blazing. "You can help me fix this."


	8. Remorse and reconciliation

**AN: Well here's the last chapter. I will be writing a sequel which should focus more on Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue after a couple of chapters or I'll do a second running parallel to this focusing on Jenna and Reuben. It's up to you. Review and let me know? Hope you enjoy, and have enjoyed reading this story.  
>Please review x<br>**

**Kallie xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Christmas in Halliwell Manner 2010<span>

Remorse and reconciliation 

"Jenna, what do you mean? How do you want me to help fix this? What's done is done. You said so yourself."  
>Jenna glared at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to… You of all people know that's not true. Let me see, Cole created an alternative world without Aunt Paige and the power of three, my father is, was, a whitelighter, my uncle <span>is<span> a whitelighter, and my aunt Prue died in 2001. They should all be dead, gone and buried, but in our world they're not. I can change things like this. That's why I was given this power; to change the mistakes – your mistake."  
>"Look, I'm sorry I killed your mum, but seriously, what can you do about it? I don't understand."<br>Jenna snorted in disbelief. "You're sorry?! You're sorry you killed my mum and inevitably wiped me out of existence?!"  
>"Jenna, it is killing me how much I've hurt you. Even worse is knowing that <span>I<span> am responsible for your new lack of existence. I don't want to lose you. I… can't lose you. You mean too much to me. Please, what do I have to do? I will do anything to fix this."  
>"You will?" Jenna looked at him, her anger disappearing. "Do you really mean that?"<br>"Yes," answered Reuben, his eyes filled with honesty and remorse.  
>"Why?" asked Jenna, taking a step towards him. "Why? You killed my mum and yet you still say you'd do anything for me. I don't understand."<br>"Because I love you. Because… because logic and wisdom go out the window when love is involved. I made a huge mistake – well that's a complete understatement. My point is I'd do anything to make it right and to prove to you that I do really love you. I'm not a demon."

"Okay then." Jenna turned away and wiped away the tears that had slid down her cheeks. She cleared her throat and turned back around to face him, smiling weakly. "Right. This may be a bit disorientating. You've never travelled through time like this before so it may feel weird at first."  
>"What do I have to do?"<br>Jenna held out her hand. "Just trust me. It may be a bit easier if you close your eyes. It's not like orbing at all or whatever you do to appear places."  
>Reuben smiled weakly. "So how come I'll know now but I didn't before? I mean how come I can tell that I'll be travelling through time with you but not… not with my masters. I'm not saying that's why I killed your mum, I didn't think it would have such a big impact."<br>"It's ok, you don't need to explain." Jenna frowned. "I… maybe it's because I don't shimmer or maybe you didn't realise because of Tempus."  
>Reuben looked a little confused. "Tempus? Who or what is Tempus?"<br>"The demon of time. Ever heard of him?" shot back Jenna, a little frustrated.  
>Reuben shook his head. "Nope. Just because I was trained by demons doesn't mean I know all of the underworld and it's residents."<p>

Jenna sighed, knowing she shouldn't take her frustration out on him. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to believe anymore, especially from you because you… I don't know what to believe."  
>Reuben grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Believe me when I say I'm sorry, that I want to fix this and that I love you."<br>"Reuben I…"  
>"Shush." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling her hard edge melt slightly. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent then pulled away. "Come on, Hadn't we better go and fix my mistake?"<br>Jenna sighed and opened her eyes. "Yes. C-come on then." She held out her hand and he took it, smiling. "Beam me up Scotty," he joked and Jenna thumped him as they disappeared in a white glow.

They reappeared in a dark cave. Around them were obscurely placed rocks of many different shapes and sizes, the largest rested near where they were stood, measuring about 8 feet. The scattering of the rocks suggested someone had sent a hurricane through the cave, which they then called away having picked up the rocks, depositing them in the random positions they were in. The floor was covered in a light dusting of dark golden sand which currently was glowing blood red from the small fires that were burning on top of the larger rocks, illuminating the cave.  
>Reuben smiled and held up his hands, studying the cave. "Hmm, not bad. With a bit of work, this could be very homely although I would definitely hire an interior decorator. What do you think? We could make this our holiday home, you know, visit the in-laws down here."<br>Jenna thumped him. "This isn't the time to be messing around."

Reuben rubbed his arm where Jenna had hit him. "Sorry. I… Never mind."  
>Jenna looked at him puzzled. "No, what is it?"<br>Reuben rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and took a step away from her. "Well I… Have you ever… Have you ever thought about us? Our… future, together."  
>Jenna paused, remembering her dreams of the two of them growing old together. "I… I… Maybe." She shook her head. "Now's not the time Reuben and if I don't fix this, then I won't have a future, will I, let alone one with you."<br>"You're right. Sorry." Reuben replied a little sadly.  
>"Hey." Jenna laid a hand on his arm. "Just because now's not the time, doesn't mean I don't. We can talk about the future after all this. Right now, we need to save my mum."<p>

He nodded, slightly embarrassed. "You're right. So what do you want me to do?"  
>Jenna thought for a moment. "Why don't you keep guard. We don't want your past-self seeing you here now."<br>Reuben nodded again, flexing. "Yeah, ok. I'll just go behind this big rock here and keep a look out." He smiled. "That way I can make sure no-one sneaks up on you." He turned to the right, walked behind the 8 foot rock and leant against it. He started whistling but a look from Jenna shut him up.  
>"Hey Reu…" Jenna stopped and looked around as if she was trying to find something or someone.<br>Reuben looked at her. "Yeah?"  
>She ducked behind Reuben's rock. "When you… you… When you killed my mum, what… what happened? Like, now…" She stopped and looked around confused.<br>"What is it hun?" asked Reuben worriedly.  
>"I… It's my mum. She's down here on her own and has been here a while." Jenna turned and looked around, then back at Reuben. "Your masters… Did they kidnap my mum then told you to kill her?"<br>Reuben shook his head. "I have no idea. They just sent me down here. Once I killed her, they came and said I could go. Then I came to you as soon as I could, to fix it."  
>Jenna nodded. "Okay, I believe you and just – Wait here."<p>

She stepped out from behind the rock just as Piper ran past. Piper jumped and tried to freeze Jenna.  
>"Hey, hey," called Jenna holding her hands up in surrender as she took a couple of steps back so Piper could see she wasn't frozen, and hoping she might recognise her from earlier in the attic with Wyatt and Chris. "I – We're here to help." She pulled Reuben out from behind the rock and slipped her hand in his, causing him to look down in surprise.<br>Piper noticed and held up her hands to blow them up instead, not recognising Jenna. "Why should I believe you? Who – who are you?"  
>"M – Piper, we're here to help you. We're here to save your life, to get you out of the underworld and back to the manor. I'm Jenna, remember, and this is Reuben. We're… witches from the future, good witches." Seeing Piper hesitate she added "We know you're pregnant. Wyatt told me. I'm Wyatt and Chris's friend. You remember me, don't you?"<br>Piper looked at Reuben, then her startled. "You… Wait, Jenna? That… That was almost 2 months ago. Why are you here, now? I've been calling for help since I got taken here earlier."  
>Jenna thumped Reuben. "Mrs… Piper, you… Reu, back, now!"<p>

Reuben nodded and got back behind the rock, just as his past-self appeared. Jenna pulled Piper to the side as past Reuben got his bearings and spotted her. When he saw Jenna he blinked.  
>"I'm really sorry but… if you're here then maybe it will be alright," he said. He sighed sadly and threw a fire ball at Piper.<br>Jenna froze it then with a wave of her hand sent it spinning madly into the wall to their left. Past Reuben disappeared and Piper looked around, confused.  
>"Wait, he… that's Reuben. He just tried to kill me."<br>Reuben stepped out from behind the rock and looked at Jenna, ignoring Piper's gaze. "Do you think everything's back to normal?"  
>Jenna looked around. "I… I don't know. The past you disappeared but that may be because it didn't happen. I don't feel any different. They may send someone else to come and kill her." She blinked and turned to Piper. "I'm sorry. Come on, we better get you back to the manor in case they send someone else."<br>Piper looked at Jenna shocked. "First I want answers. What exactly is going on?"  
>"We're not completely sure. Reuben was told to kill you by… the demons who kidnapped him. He did but then wanted to fix it because he knew it was wrong but at the time had no choice. That now hasn't happened which is why there were two of him and why one has now disappeared. Come on, we need to get you out of here."<br>Piper nodded accepting it. "Okay. But I want a complete explanation back at the manor, like why they want to kill me now and why for you to kill me," she said looking at Reuben.

Jenna clutched her head and winced, dropping to her knees. Reuben rushed to her side. "Jenna. Jen, love, what is it? What's wrong? Who is it?"  
>"I…" Jenna looked up and shakily got to her feet, leaning on Reuben slightly. "They're coming, the demons I mean. Piper, get out of here. You must be able to somehow. A potion or… or something."<br>"No, I don't, I can't. They brought me here so I didn't come prepared."  
>Jenna cursed and kicked a rock angrily. "I don't have time to take you myself. Someone needs to be here when they come and I'm not leaving Reuben on his own. They'll kill him. But I can't just send you away either. I can't guarantee my powers are working completely, especially with things like that." Jenna ran a hand through her hair frustrated.<br>Piper looked at her. "I can take care of myself. I'm…"  
>"A Charmed One, I know, I know. But I can't risk you getting hurt or even killed, if not for your sake, for the sake of your daughter," replied Jenna, sinking to the floor.<p>

Reuben frowned, thinking. "Well there is one way but… I think… It's too risky. I can't let anything happen to either of you."  
>Jenna looked up at Reuben. "What is it? If you have an idea we've got to try, else we're sitting ducks."<br>"Do…" Reuben turned away. "No, it's…" He sighed and turned back around. "Do you still have the necklace I gave you? The one to keep you safe back when I first met you?"  
>"My…." Jenna touched the chains at her throat and pulled the key charm out from under her shirt. Grinning, she leapt to her feet and kissed Reuben's cheek. "You're a genius. But why… Oh." Stopping, she looked at Reuben and saw the fear in his eyes. "You gave this to me to keep me safe and you're worried that if I take it off I could get hurt." She shook her head and touched his cheek. "I'll be fine. I've battled plenty of monsters before."<br>Reuben shook his head and took her hand in his. "Not like this. They're brutal, completely evil."  
>"You mean like every other warlock, demon and dark force out there, with the exception of Cole?" asked Piper, stepping towards them.<br>Jenna looked at Piper. "Cole was only half-demon, therefore not completely evil. He did try to be human, to be good but the universe had a different purpose for him."  
>Reuben nodded, cutting across Piper before she could reply. "Except my masters… they're not like other demons. They're ruthless yes, but they're smart, <span>very<span> smart. They're organised and leave nothing to chance. Jenna, you're probably right. They'll send someone in case I missed which I did. At the very least they'll have sent someone to check. If time is sorting itself out, which it should because Piper's not dead, then they'll know something's wrong."

As he finished talking three demons appeared. One Piper blew up instantly, causing his comrades to growl and throw energy balls at the trio. Piper froze one before it hit them and Jenna sent it spinning back into the one on the left. The other energy ball went high and hit the wall above them. Reuben waved a hand and the remaining one was engulfed in flames. The pair vanished and Jenna smiled weakly. Reuben looked around the cave, expecting more to appear.  
>Jenna touched him lightly on the arm. "They're gone. Come on, let's get out of here."<br>Reuben shook his head. "No, there'll be more. I know them; they'll send more. They're trying to make us think we're safe but instead…" He spun on his heels and glowered. "Piper, Jen, behind you!" he cried as he was knocked to the side by a demon, hitting his head on a rock as he fell.  
>A tall sandy-haired demon grabbed Piper from behind and held a knife at her throat. "Not another step girly or she dies."<br>Jenna and Piper frowned. "I thought the goal was to get rid of me, you know, break the Power of Three."

He laughed. "You think that's what this is about? Lady, there are much more powerful forces coming. You help us eliminate them in advance."  
>"A fire-wielder and Halliwell girl…" muttered Piper. "Wait, you're telling me, my unborn child is…"<br>He laughed again. "No. Not her, her," he said pointing at Jenna with the knife. "Your future… which isn't going to happen anymore."  
>Piper looked at Jenna shocked, then looked up at the demon. "So why kill me now, why not later?"<br>The demon shrugged. "I have no idea, I just kill who I'm told, when I'm told."  
>Jenna coughed and he looked at her. "If you wouldn't mind letting go of my mum, then this might not hurt quite so much."<br>"No chance sweetheart. You're next, then you're traitorous boyfriend," he answered waving the knife in her direction.  
>Piper winced and Jenna scowled, clenching her fists. "Right." She blinked and Piper orbed next to her. Jenna took of the key and handed it to Piper. "Put this on. It'll protect you from… well it'll protect you."<br>Piper fastened the necklace around her neck, then glancing at Jenna stepped back.

Slowly Jenna raised her hands. The floor began to glow and turned red-hot. Without the protection charm Piper was sure she would have been incinerated from the heat. As it was, Jenna was beginning to struggle, despite tapping into Reuben's power as she slammed her hands forward, sending the heat straight at the demons, incinerating them all, except a few. Jenna stumbled, nearly falling. The remaining demons, seeing this, sent a flurry of fireballs at Jenna, knowing she couldn't defend herself easily and that Piper was too far away to help.  
>"No!" yelled Reuben, diving in front of her, pushing her slightly to the side. The fireballs hit Reuben full on, spinning him in mid-air before he crashed to the ground. Dazed, Jenna looked up and saw him lying on the ground bleeding heavily. Angrily she got to her feet and clenched her fists. Her eyes flickered with burning flames as a cloud of darkness descended on the demons, engulfing them. They screamed, clawing at the dark matter before exploding in a shower of sparks.<p>

Piper stepped out from behind the rock, awe-struck at the amount of energy and power the girl had used in barely a minute. Jenna glanced at her and smiled, relieved before remembering that not everyone was alright. She sank to her knees and crawled across the sand to Reuben. She took him in her arms, cradling him, willing him to be alright. Tears dripped down her cheeks and Reuben stirred, groaning. He opened his eyes and touched her cheek. "Shush. There's no need to cry."  
>She gasped, startled. "You're alive still. I can heal you. Maybe not like Wy or Chris can but I can heal you." She wiped her cheeks and moved to heal him.<br>Reuben knocked her hands away, shaking his head. "It's too late. I'm too badly hurt. That was some hit I took for you. I won't be doing that again, I can tell you," he joked.  
>Jenna laughed weakly and burst into tears. "This is all my fault."<br>"Hey, hey, shush. It's not your fault. I said I would do anything to make it up to you. You know I'd do anything to keep you safe because I love you." He groaned and held her face in his hands. "Jenna, I love you. Never forget that. Be safe my love, my only love. You made the world right again and I'd never change a single moment of our time together." He coughed, stroked her head closing his eyes, took one last breath and lay still.

Jenna collapsed over his body, sobbing furiously. Wyatt and Chris orbed in with Leo from that time. Chris and Wyatt saw their sister crying and went over to her. Leo looked at Piper who shook her head and went over to Jenna, knelt beside her, gathering the girl up in her arms. Jenna leant against her, sobbing as the family knelt in the sand together by Reuben's body, comforting Jenna as she cried.


End file.
